


Hate never felt so good

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, F/M, M/M, Roomates, Zayn and Louis hate each other, Zayn has no friends, and zayn - Freeform, er - Freeform, everyone is straight, except Louis, hmm, idk - Freeform, no smut in first chapter, well he does
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn a des sentiments. Louis n'en a pas.</p><p>Ils couchent ensemble c'est tout. Alors ou est le problème?</p><p>Ou Zayn en veut toujours plus, Louis lui met des batons dans les roues, Harry est la bonne à tout faire, Liam a des sourcils broussailleux, et Niall reste Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
\- **Maman, lâche moi maintenant !**

Zayn tournait la tête de gauche à droite pour éviter l'assaut de baisers humides qui se déposaient un peu partout sur son visage.

\- **Tu vas me manquer Zaynie.**

\- **Oui maman.** Zayn poussa sa mère à bout de bras.

\- **Appelle moi dans la semaine ok mon chou ?**

\- **Maman**...Zayn grommela exaspéré.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait espéré faire son entrée dans la prestigieuse école d'arts de Londres. Mme Malik pressa un mouchoir contre sa bouche, les yeux clairement emplis de larmes. Elle regarda Zayn en clignant des yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- **Zaynie**...se mit elle à couiner. Zayn leva les yeux en l'air.

\- **Oh non maman, s'il te plait non ne te met pas à...**

Trop tard, elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Quelques portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre les autres étudiants déjà bien installés. Certains tournèrent le dos à l'agitation, bien trop habitués à ce genre de scène sanglante et morbide.

Ils avaient tous déjà vécu un moment embarrassant avec leurs parents.

Zayn prit sa mère par le bras et la guida vers la sortie, gardant son regard rué vers le tapis de sol pour éviter de croiser celui amusé des autres élèves.

\- **Passe une bonne année chéri**. Dit Mme Malik quand elle se trouvait subitement forcée sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture.

\- **Oui maman. J'appelle au moins une fois par semaine. Je travaille bien.**

\- **Je t'aime**. Dit elle, en prenant le sac que son fils lui tendait.

Zayn soupira, ils pouvaient y passer la journée si il n'accélérait pas les adieux dramatiques. Il entra à son tour dans la voiture et prit sa mère dans un chaleureux câlin. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras encore une fois, se laissa envelopper par son amour envahissant, son éternel parfum qui sentait trop fort, et ses sanglots incessants.

\- **Moi aussi** , souffla Zayn, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Cette fois ci c'était lui qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il les sécha bien vite, et sortit du véhicule. Il agita la main jusqu'à ce que la voiture était hors de son champ de vision, puis il sorti son portable pour vérifier ses messages. Il n'avait rien eu appart le _'Bon courage pour les au revoir de la mère pleurnicheuse'_ de Donyia. Elle aussi elle y avait eu droit quand elle a quitté l'Angleterre pour aller étudier en France.

Maintenant il était seul, voué à lui-même. Il avait sa licence à obtenir et une année pour s'éclater.

Sa chambre était une chambre double. Il avait déjà déballé la plupart de ses paquets, mais avait été contraint de se stopper net quand sa mère s'était mise à pleurer sur ses polos. Son colocataire était apparemment déjà arrivé puisque son côté de la chambre était déjà assez bien emménagé.

Zayn soupira et se jeta sur son lit. Il déballerait le reste de ses cartons dans deux ou trois jours. Maintenant qu'il était livré à son propre sort, il devrait se trouver un petit job, histoire d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche. Il devrait peut-être aussi faire un tour de la fac, aller à la réception pour prendre les clés de sa chambre et sa carte étudiant.

Tout ça le fatiguait déjà. Rien que le fait d'y penser.

Il se roulait dans son lit moelleux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta un peu trop près du bord et tomba du matelas.

\- **Oops** , dit une voix grave. Puis Zayn ne vit rien appart de grandes mains l'attraper par l'épaule, puis le soulever pour le reposer sur le lit. Il se releva automatiquement, prêt à insulter le grossier incrusteur. Mais ses propos haineux se tarissent lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans la plus belle paire d'iris verts qu'il n'a jamais vu. Et une soyeuse chevelure brune, riche en petites boucles qui tombaient sagement sur son front.

Zayn faillit s'étouffer quand le jeune inconnu lui sourit, avec toutes ses dents (parfaitement blanches, punaise) et lui tendit une gigantesque main.

\- **Salut. Je suis Harry, tu dois être mon nouveau coloc.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu as une fossette** ! S'exclama Zayn, en se reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Non, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un colocataire sexy et charmant, qui avait des jambes qui étaient aussi longues que l'infini, et des lèvres roses comme les murs de la chambre de sa sœur.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

\- **Ah oui ? Et bah j'aime beaucoup ton tatouage... ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn...euh Zayn. Oui c'est mon nom. Zayn.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et bah alors, Zayn euh Zayn oui c'est mon nom, Zayn, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.**

Il n'a toujours pas baissé la main. Il la pousse sous le nez de Zayn qui est soudainement attaqué par une bouffée de parfum fruité. Il ne devrait s'exciter autant sur l'odeur corporelle de quelqu'un, mais...il a été pris au dépourvu.

Zayn lui prend enfin la main, tente de ne pas la caresser avec son pouce, et échoue misérablement.

Harry quant à lui, rayonne.

-x-

Zayn rencontre Liam dans les toilettes, quand celui-ci est en train de sortir son engin ( _engin !!!!_ ) de son pantalon, pour uriner. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et son visage se pâlit. Il se tient à la poignée de la porte pour éviter de s'évanouir, ou faire quelque chose d'idiot comme fermer le loquet et tomber à genoux au pied de ce bel inconnu qui tient sa bite dans sa main.

\- **Oh, salut** ! dit le jeune, comme si il n'était _pas juste en train de se vider la vessie devant lui._

\- **Oh, merde**...répond Zayn.

Il fait demi-tour et repart dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour sa vessie, elle va attendre. En entrant dans sa chambre il trouve Harry sans t shirt, en train de se brosser les cheveux. Il fait demi-tour encore une fois et se dirige vers la salle commune.  
La salle commune était assez, grande en soi. Elle se trouvait au troisième étage, le premier étant pour les dortoirs des filles et le deuxième pour celui des garçons. A côté de la salle, se trouvait un genre de salon de détente, ou étaient installés, quatre écrans plats, et des consoles de jeux vidéo. Il y avait aussi une salle info, une cuisine, une grande table ayant une capacité de 20 places, un terrain de mini-golf et une petite salle de sport.

Zayn n'avait plus l'impression de se trouver dans une école à partir du moment où il vit le jacuzzi.

C'est là qu'il trouva Niall.

Le blond jouait avec des canards en plastiques, jetés en cavale dans la piscine à bulles.

\- **Ta-ta-ta-ta duck city quack quack.** Il jeta un canard de plus dans le bassin.

Au moins, Zayn n'avait pas à s'embarrasser devant un énième beau visage.

Le jeune leva les yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu cristal, et lança un canard en direction de Zayn.

\- **Hé t'a vu ça ! Y a un bain à bulles ! Et y a même une caisse de jouets.**

Zayn ramassa le canard, couleur rose vif et le relâcha aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire canard en plastique pour les enfants, mais une espèce de sex toy vibrant que seules les femmes avaient l'air de prendre du plaisir avec.

Zayn fit demi-tour une fois de plus.

\- **Harry** , dit Zayn exaspéré, en se jetant sur son lit. Harry avait au moins remit un t shirt.

Harry était en train de montrer quelque chose sur son portable à _Monsieur j'ai un gros engin et je le montre à tout le monde._

\- **Oh, Zayn, je te présente Liam, il est en deuxième année comme moi.**

Zayn refusa de serrer la main de Liam. Surtout lorsqu'il sait où elle a été.

\- **Je te déteste Harry.**

Et pourtant, Zayn venait à peine de le rencontrer.

Au moins, Harry était un excellent cuisinier. Il prépara une grosse assiette de pâtes quand Zayn se mit à pleurer après être tombé sur _Andy_ qui sortait de la douche.

Zayn avait vécu une très mauvaise expérience au lycée. Il est tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami qui avait malencontreusement battu un jeune à mort, pour le simple motif qu'il était _homosexuel_.

Zayn en a pleuré jusqu'à l'obtention de son bac.

Donc maintenant il jouait très bien les hétéros. Il s'entourait de personnes laides, pour ne pas risquer de penser à eux la nuit quand il avait une main enroulé autour de son pénis.

Mais il sentait bien que le karma allait le rattraper. C'était un 'hé voilà j't'encule' de la part du karma. Zayn avait encore le temps de s'enfuir de cette école. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait bien devant la réception avec son emploi du temps et la clef de sa chambre.

-x-

Les cours commencent dans une semaine et Zayn a fini son dernier paquet de cigarettes. Harry avait rangé le reste de ses affaires dans le placard, et lui avait cuisiné un autre plat pour le remercier d'être si gentil et patient avec lui. Franchement,

Zayn ne comprenait pas Harry.

Harry était inscrit dans le département danse, avec Liam. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés l'an dernier, quand l'administration avait décidé d'échanger leurs fiches d'inscription.

Harry se disait bien qu'il n'avait pas été inscrit aux cours de _danse urbaine_. Lui-même étant tout ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de contraire à urbain.

Niall étudiait la musique. Il jouait apparemment du piano et de la guitare. Il était en première année, mais avait réussi à faire installer une énorme batterie dans la salle ou se trouvait le jacuzzi.

Zayn, lui avait décidé de se lancer dans la chanson. Il avait fait un tour parmi le département, et appart le fait que les élèves devraient partager la scène avec les classes de théâtres, il découvrit que l'ensemble n'était pas si mal.

-x-

Le premier jour de cours est un désastre. Zayn réussit à se faire aucun ami. Et il a un billet rose dans sa poche qui indique qu'il doit se retrouver en détention ce soir à 21h tapantes.

Tapantes pour avoir tapé un jeune blond sur le haut du crâne avec son gros livre de musique.

Il pleura encore dans la grosse assiette de risotto que Harry lui avait préparé.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais pas comment tu fais Harry, mais genre tu veux pas m'épouser ? Tu me cuisineras des petits plats comme ça tous les jours.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es sympa et j'adore cuisiner pour toi mais...je ne suis pas gay.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Euh, moi non plus. Mais épouse moi quand même ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non.**

Niall entra dans la salle en rigolant, tenant Liam par le bras. Ils sortaient le soir pour aller faire deux ou trois tours de piste. Enfin, Zayn les a regardés depuis sa fenêtre une fois, et a vu Liam courir autour du stade tandis que Niall jouait de la guitare, assit sur les gradins.

\- **Weyhey je pète la forme ! Rien ne vaut un bon repas après une heure de sport.**

\- **Pff quel sport**?, murmure Zayn avant de descendre le reste de son assiette en deux bouchées.

-x-

Il arrive en retard à son heure de colle.

Il est aussi tout seul.

Il s'assied dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre en soupirant. Il était condamné à regarder le club de théâtre aller et venir dans la salle, préparant surement le décor d'une représentation théâtrale. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éclipser, mais il a juré à sa mère de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si ses gestes étaient surveillés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, se faisant aussi discret que possible. Mais son évasion fut coupée court quand une masse entra dans son corps.

\- **Hé**! S'exclama Zayn.

\- **Regardes ou tu marches toi aussi !** Lui répond une voix.

Zayn se retourne en se frottant l'épaule. Mais oh, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé ne s'être jamais retourné sur lui-même.  
Il voit tout d'abord ses cheveux bruns, doux et soyeux, puis ses yeux d'un bleu cristal. Le jeune regarde Zayn un instant, le détaillant de haut en bas, avant de se diriger vers la scène.

Zayn se retourne et rentre dans un mur.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es pas censé être en heure de colle ?** Lance Niall, quand Zayn se jette sur lui. Niall lève ses coudes, laissant le métis s'écrouler sur ses genoux, avant de river ses yeux vers l'écran de télévision à nouveau.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es pas censé réviser ton solfège ?**

C'est juste incroyable, la façon dont il a réussi à devenir aussi proche de ces garçons, en moins d'une semaine seulement. Et pourtant, Zayn a toujours eu du mal en question de sociabilité. Harry et lui étaient devenus presque inséparables, malgré le fait que Harry n'était en aucun cas intéressé par lui. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Niall rote au dessus de lui, puis lui gratte le haut de la tête. Zayn aime beaucoup ce petit.

 

C'est tous les jours la guerre pour utiliser les douches le matin. Il y en a une pour trois chambres, donc une pour six, et tous les matins c'était la même chose.

Harry mettait vingt minutes rien que pour se mouiller le corps, et en mettait quinze de plus pour se savonner.

Tout leur département s'adaptait donc aux habitudes du jeune Harold. Tout le monde sauf Zayn. Il arrivait toujours au moments les plus improbables, se faisant donc avoir à chaque fois.

Ce matin là, heureusement pour lui, il s'était réveillé avant Harry. Si Harry dormait encore, cela signifiait que Niall dormait encore. Ce qui signifiait que Liam avait déjà prit sa douche, et donc il restait le camarade de chambre de Liam (que Zayn n'avait toujours pas rencontré. Zayn avait beaucoup de mal avec Liam, depuis leur fameuse première rencontre.)  
Niall n'avait pas de colocataire. Il était inscrit dans l'école, mais n'avait jamais montré le bout de son nez. Niall avait la belle vie.

Malheureusement pour Zayn, la douche était déjà prise. Il devrait peut être songer à faire un emploi du temps. Mais ça fait surement partie des choses qu'il ne fera jamais. Il avait deux options, attendre en espérant ne pas poireauter trop longtemps...

Ou repartir dormir. Les cours commençaient dans une heure trente, et Zayn ne s'était jamais levé aussi tôt.  
Il allait choisir la deuxième option lorsque les robinets se fermèrent. Zayn fit quelques triples saltos avant (il s'imaginait en train de les faire plutôt) et enroula sa serviette autour de son cou.

Lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvrit, Zayn faillit s'étrangler avec sa serviette. C'était le jeune d'hier. Avec le fantastique fessier. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Zayn puis fronça les sourcils.

Ah oui, il était aussi presque nu, ne portant qu'une serviette, et Zayn avait juste envie de griffer son ' _it is what it is'_ tatoué sur sa clavicule.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ? Prend une photo ça dure plus longtemps.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hé !**

Fantastique fessier le regarda d'une manière arrogante puis sortit de la pièce. Grossier personnage pensa Zayn. Il n'en avait pas moins un cul d'enfer. Zayn grogna et entra dans la douche.

Ce n'est que quand Niall renversa son bol de céréales sur son classeur (plastifié, merci jésus) que Zayn se rendit compte qu'il venait de rencontrer le coloc mystère de Liam.

Et aussi qu'il ne lui avait rien dit d'autre appart 'Hé'.

Zayn devait vraiment revoir ses capacités en terme de sociabilité.

-x-

\- **Harry !**

Zayn criait dans les oreilles de Harry tout en lui mettant de la crème sur son dos acnéique. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais si Zayn pouvait passer sa vie à caresser le dos de jeunes garçons séduisants, il le ferait. Faites lui confiance.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu peux me dire qui est qui ici, je ne connais que toi...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et Niall, ajouta Harry,** tandis qu'il feuilletait un livre de recettes.

\- **Non, lui il me colle. C'est pas pareil.**

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna une page sur son livre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne connais pas tout le monde, mais dans notre groupe il y a Moi, Niall Liam Aiden, Andy Nick et Louis. Puis chez les filles y a Barbara, Sophia, Jade, Jesy et Léa.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Barbara je la connais, Niall a des photos d'elle en sous-vêtements.**

Le deuxième jour après l'épisode des canards, Niall a entrainé Zayn dans sa chambre, en lui montrant des photos de la future femme de sa vie. Zayn avait rencontré la fille en question le lendemain quand elle se préparait un micro bol de crudités.

Bon, d'accord elle avait un corps de rêve, mais Zayn avait juste eu envie de l'emmener jusque chez sa mère pour la fourrer de pain pitta et de poulet au curry.

Jade et Jesy étaient dans la classe de Zayn, mais il ne leur avait pas parlé. Il les avait trouvé bizarres.

\- **Hier, Aiden est revenu avec un énorme bleu sur le front.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aiden, c'est le blond ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui, c'est un peu toi, mais en blond.**

C'est pour ça que Zayn l'a frappé hier.

\- **Hmm et Nick ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est le coloc de Niall, mais il n'habite pas ici. C'est mon meilleur ami.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis outré !** Zayn met une main pleine de lotion sur son torse, prenant un air faussement choqué. **Je croyais que c'était moi ton meilleur ?!**

Léa était la geek qui hurlait sur la xbox, Sophia était la fille qui avait la chance de s'empaler sur l' _engin_ de Liam et il ne restait plus que Louis.

\- **Louis ? Il est dans la chambre de Liam. Il nous prend un peu de haut, mais il est vraiment génial une fois qu'on le connait.**

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas prendre grand monde de haut vu sa petite taille.

Zayn avait enfin un prénom sur ce fantastique fessier. Si Harry ne le portait pas trop dans son cœur, Zayn avait peut-être une chance de monter dans le top 3 des favoris du bouclé.

\- **Et c'est aussi mon ami d'enfance.**

Zayn arrêta immédiatement de masser le dos de Harry.

-x-

Théâtre et chant devaient se partager la scène.

Zayn fait les rencontres officielles avec Louis.

Ça ne se passe pas bien.

\- **Je le déteste**! crie Zayn en s'écroulant sur les genoux de Niall encore une fois.

\- **Raconte** ! Lui dit Niall. Mais il est en train de faire une partie de Halo, donc il n'écoutera surement pas Zayn.

\- **Mais genre, il me parle mal, et il chante tout le temps alors qu'il fait même pas partie de notre classe ? Et toutes les filles le kiffe et kiffent sa voix, alors que moi aussi je chante bien tu vois ?** Zayn se met à tapoter les jambes du  
blond, tout en continuant son discours. **Et puis il me regarde trop mal, genre je voulais lui dire bonjour c'était comme si il me lançait des couteaux tu vois ? J'ai envie d'être l'ami de tout le monde mais lui il veut pas.**

\- **Hmm** , lui répond Niall d'un air distrait. Il se met à crier, puis il pose sa manette. **Sinon, Harry il nous a fait quoi à manger ?**

Zayn soupira, a quoi bon ?

Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait le repas, mais fantastique et grossier fessier. Zayn lorgne son assiette avec suspicion. Il regarde sur le côté, observant Niall qui se goinfrait avec deux fourchettes. Harry feuilletait toujours son vieux livre tout en mangeant avec finesse, et Liam, ce fou du sport, carburait aux plats sains et équilibrés. Tout le contraire de l'appétissante assiette de macaronis au fromage que Louis avait préparé.

Zayn déglutit en entama son plat. Ça va, c'était bon. Mais Zayn le déteste quand même.

-x-

Louis est le meilleur, le meilleur et encore le meilleur.

Tout le monde l'adore, les profs l'adulent, Niall préfère passer son temps avec lui et Zayn ne fait toujours pas partie du top 3 de Harry.

En plus de ça, Louis est magnifique, et traine avec des gens magnifiques. Zayn passe la plupart des cours à entendre Jesy vanter ses talents d'acteurs, tandis qu'Aiden lui raconte à quel point Louis l'a aidé à prendre confiance en lui.  
Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Louis détestait Zayn aussi. Mais il ne se dérangeait pas pour le faire savoir.

Les jalapenos dans son porridge c'était Louis. Les images de chevaux en train de s'accoupler au lieu de son montage photo pour son projet de fin d'année c'était Louis. L'eau dans le lit pour lui faire croire qu'il s'était pissé dessus la nuit c'était encore Louis.

Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis  
 **  
**  
 **\- Louis Louis Louis et encore Louis !!!**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu répètes son prénom sans arrêt ?** Le questionne Harry, qui entamait le tomme 2 de son bouquin de recettes.  
Ils étaient au mois de novembre, et Zayn avait l'impression de vivre un enfer.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et toi tu cautionne ? Tu le laisse m'humilier constamment ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est un bizutage. Désolé, mais moi aussi j'ai ai eu droit.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es un bâtard en fait. Je ne t'aime plus Harold !** Zayn sort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Dans le couloir il croisa Louis qui lui lança un grand sourire. Zayn lui fit une grimace en levant son majeur.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tant de grossièreté Zayn , nous vivons dans une communauté pacifique voyons**. Les filles qui marchaient autour de lui se mirent à glousser comme des volailles, et Zayn avait juste envie de les gifler. Une par une.

Zayn se jeta sur les genoux de Niall qui était occupé à faire une partie de mario kart contre Léa qui donnait de géants coups de coudes.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?** dit le blond, les yeux rivés vers l'écran plat.

\- **Niall, tu fais jamais tes devoirs ?**

\- **Non. Vas y, étale ta misère, et je vais encore faire semblant de t'écouter.**

Zayn grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans la toile du pantalon de son ami. Voilà le genre de journée qu'il vivait tous les jours.

-x-

\- **You shoot me down...but I won't fall, I am titanium!**

Zayn y mettait toute la puissance et l'émotion qu'il pouvait, suivant le rythme lent que sa prof lui avait imposé. Elle appuya sur quelques touches du piano, et ordonna à Zayn de recommencer. Il prit une grande inspiration, et reprit le début du vers, sans grande conviction.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bien Zayn, très bien. Mais il va falloir que tu travailles sur l'intensité de ton vibrato, il est encore instable pour le moment. Mais tu as fait un peu de progrès, vous pouvez l'applaudir.**

La petite classe se mit à taper dans leurs mains, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'un élève passait à l'épreuve du rayon x qu'étaient les oreilles de Mlle Lestrade. Il reparti vers sa chaise et prit une gorgée d'eau, se sentant bien plus en forme que la veille.

(Louis avait renversé son verre de coca, il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais c'en était trop pour Zayn.)

**\- Anna et Jade, au tableau, vous allez nous montrer ce que vous nous avez préparé.**

Mlle Lestrade joua les premières notes, et c'est à ce moment-là que Zayn cessait d'écouter le cours.

-x

Le lundi, mardi et mercredi étaient consacrés aux cours spéciaux, mettant donc les spécialités que les élèves avaient choisi en avant. Le reste de la semaine, les cours devenaient normaux, et c'est donc pour ça que Zayn avait le nez plongé dans son livre de maths. Il avait viré Harry de la chambre, qui se baladait en pantalon de jogging, révisant ses pas de danse classique.

En temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il avait fait le malheur de lever la tête juste au moment où Harry étirait ses jambes en un parfait écart, et non, c'était juste un énorme non.

Harry était donc dans la chambre de Niall en train de surement faire le grand écart au-dessus de son armoire.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors que Zayn s'apprêtait à manger cette stupide équation qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

\- **Si c'est Harry, vas t'en, si c'est Niall, vas-t-en, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, vas-t-en aussi.** Dit Zayn en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- **Je ne m'appelle pas quelqu'un, donc je suppose que je peux rester.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah non, toi, surtout toi, casse-toi !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la grossièreté Zayn ?** Louis posa ses fantastiques fesses sur le coin de la table de Zayn et croisa les bras. Zayn avait une vue parfaite sur son entre jambe et le fait qu'il portait un jean plus serré qu'un legging n'arrangeait rien du tout.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm, t'aider ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah non, la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, je me suis retrouvé avec des traces de brulures sur mon t shirt**.

Zayn a appris à ne plus confier ses vêtements aux mains étrangères. Et surtout, il les repasse lui-même.

\- **Ah ton vieux truc d'iron maiden ? T'en fait pas je t'en offrirais un autre. Non, j'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai eu envie de faire une BA. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Louis se pencha sur le livre, en le lisant brièvement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah ton dm de maths ? Je l'ai fini avant-hier, si tu veux je te donne les réponses ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mmm mouais, je ne te fais pas confiance.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez, vu qu'on cohabite ensemble, il faut bien qu'on devienne amis !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hahaha** , Zayn lui tira la langue. **A d'autres.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez, même Niall a eu le même traitement maintenant regarde, il m'adore !**

Zayn leva les yeux vers Louis et le regarda comme sil il n'était qu'un gros tas de fumier qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol.

\- **Et les fleurs que tu te lance j'espère qu'elles t'étoufferont.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bon allez, sans rancune ?** Louis lui tendit la main.

\- **Mais va te toucher !** Zayn lui frappa la main avec son gros bouquin.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aïe ! Ok un point, pour toi, mais si tu me laisse faire tes devoirs, je te fais à manger.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu veux dire que tu vas mettre du café dans mon steak haché ?**

Zayn ne pouvait faire confiance qu'a Harry dans cette école de fous.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, je tire une trêve, tu as très bien passé le test.**

Louis riva ses yeux clairs vers ceux de Zayn pour lui montrer sa sincérité. Il avait un sourire vraiment radieux. Zayn se roulait mentalement en boule.

Et si ce n'était qu'une ruse ? Et si Louis avait prévu de le tuer avant la fin de l'année ? Il pouvait être un psychopathe qui aurait réussi à s'intégrer dans une école de jeunes étudiants frivoles pour les toucher sexuellement, et faire des vidéos pornographiques sur eux.

\- **Allez Zayn, je ne ferais pas cette offre deux fois !**

Zayn tapa dans sa main.

Il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis près de trois semaines. L'avantage au moins dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Niall et Harry évitaient de mettre leurs doigts dans l'assiette du métis. Donc Zayn avait un bol de chili con carne pour lui seul, et sans risque qu'une main extraterrestre se retrouve en plein milieu de son plat.

-x-

Le lendemain, Zayn rendait son devoir de mathématiques dans la boite que le prof avait disposé près de son bureau. Il n'avouera a personne qu'il n'a rien fait et a confié sa note de maths aux mains de son pire ennemi.

Après les cours, il s'étala une fois de plus sur le blond.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu penses que je vais avoir une bonne note Ni ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non** , lui répondit sincèrement Niall en faisant tomber des miettes de biscuit sur lui.

\- **Merci pour ton soutient, je te kiffe.**  
 **  
**  
 **-x-**

Zayn devait étudier pour son cours de chant, ils allaient passer des auditions bientôt pour intégrer la pièce que le club de théâtre était en train de préparer. Malgré le fait que Zayn ne supportait pas leur acteur principal, intégrer une pièce de comédie musicale n'était pas contre ses principes, et puis aussi, ça donnerait l'occasion à sa mère d'être fière de lui.  
Il révisait normalement ses gammes avec Niall, dans sa chambre, mais ce dernier était en séance 'sport' avec Liam et Harry répétait au studio de danse. Et Zayn n'avait absolument pas envie de s'intégrer au reste du groupe.

Il était quasiment sur que Jesy et Jade couchaient ensemble, et personne ne l'avait remarqué. A vrai dire, dans leur département, tout le monde couchait un peu avec tout le monde, enfin, sauf Niall qui courait toujours après sa Barbara. Liam avait sa copine, et Harry apparemment, n'en avait rien à faire de son célibat.

Il était dans la chambre, seul, en train de relire ses textes. Il était assis sur le lit d'Harry simplement parce que le sien n'était pas fait, et les coussins du bouclé était nettement plus doux et confortables.

\- **Trois, quatre...six sept** , Zayn se murmurait à lui-même, contemplant ses fiches. Il était maintenant en boxer, en train de réviser ses leçons. Il avait bien changé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, interrompant Zayn dans ses révisions.

\- **Si c'est Niall, dégage. Sinon, faites-moi un câlin**. Dit Zayn sans lever les yeux de son cahier.  
Si il avait daigné regarder son visiteur, il aurait surement attrapé Louis en train de jauger son corps du haut vers le bas. Louis ouvrit béatement la bouche puis la referma en se raclant la gorge. Il s'approcha du métis et grimpa sur le lit en poussant ses fiches sur le côté. Zayn lève les yeux lentement, croisant le regard de Louis. Il lève un sourcil en se reculant légèrement, alors que le brun lui grimpait carrément dessus à califourchon.

\- **Euuh, excuse-moi ?**

Louis se pencha vers lui et murmura dans le creux de son oreille.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ma parole Zayn, si j'étais gay, et que j'avais la chance d'être ton copain, je te jure que je te ferais gémir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie deux fois de te laisser jouir**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pardon ?** Zayn lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa bouche.

\- **Deux fois,** répéta Louis. Puis il se recula.

\- **Et je croyais que tout le monde était hétéro ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Louis ne lui répondit pas, il se décolla simplement de la chaleur du corps de Zayn qui avait les joues en feu. Louis lui lança un petit sourire énigmatique et sortit à reculons de la chambre. Zayn compta jusqu'à 10 avant de se jeter hors de lit de Harry pour aller s'enfoncer dans le sien. Il espérait que Louis n'avait pas remarqué son érection (il était assis dessus alors bon.), mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de garder cette façade d'hétéro dans le lycée. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Louis découvre la vérité, sinon Zayn était finit.

Et Harry ne le laisserait plus lui masser ses muscles engourdis. (Zayn vivait pour ça.)  
 **  
**  
 **\- Salut Zayn ! J'ai préparé ton bol de porridge comme tu l'aimes !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Avec du piment dedans ?** Zayn se tenait à l'écart de Louis depuis la veille, il trouvait son comportement trop bizarre. Même avec son ami _d'enfance_ , il ne se comportait pas ainsi. Il tenait ses cahiers contre sa poitrine tout en glissant sur le banc jusqu'à se coller à Niall.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Zayn ? Tu veux t'asseoir sur mes genoux ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ew non !**

Zayn s'éloigna de lui.

\- **Assieds-toi sur les miens** ! lui proposa Louis. Zayn prit le bol qu'il lui tendait, et alla déjeuner dans sa chambre.

-x-

Après les cours, il allait parfois travailler dans le petit magasin de disques qui se trouvait à 500 mètres de l'école. Il était juste obligé de se montrer trois fois par semaine, et il recevait la modique somme de cents livres. Et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était jouer à la psp sous le comptoir de la caisse.

Aujourd'hui il avait envie de prendre un peu d'air, et donc d'aller jouer à la console et se faire payer pour. C'est là qu'il rencontra enfin Nick. Et franchement ? Il ne l'aimait pas. Il était soit disant dj, et tellement _gay_! Il était hipster, avait les cheveux gras, portait des jeans déchirées et des vestes en cuir et avait une bouche plus grosse que Harry (ce qui est normalement impossible.)

Nick venait tous les mardis, pour dénicher un nouveau cd qu'il jouerait à la radio de l'école. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Zayn écoutait sa fréquence, donc il évitait de fréquenter Nick dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il était justement en train de faire semblant d'écouter Nick parler quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il mit sa partie en pause et décrocha.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? J'allais battre bowser !!**  
 **  
**  
 **- _Bou-hou ! Quelle tristesse !_**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Louis ? Alors c'est mort je raccroche !**  
 **  
**  
 **- _Non, attends !_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 **** _-_ Si c'est pour me dire encore que tu as l'intention de me faire jouir...

Zayn leva la tête en regardant autour de lui, pour vérifier si Nick n'était pas dans les parages. Ce serait extrêmement embarrassant si Zayn se faisait surprendre en train de parler de _jouir_ et _gémir_ au travail. Nick commencerait surement à le harceler sexuellement.

\- **C'est mort. Nique toi.**  
 **  
**  
 **- _Je voulais t'inviter à une fête ce soir, mais bon bon. Tant pis, tu vas rester le sans amis que tu es déjà._**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Attends...une fête ?**

Une fête universitaire ? C'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Elles étaient apparemment folles, et folles et encore plus folles.

Et Zayn accepte l'invitation.

Il a eu son quota de popularité quand il était jeune et ignorant. Il avait seize ans, il avait les filles, la beauté, l'argent et tout le reste. Mais ici c'est comme si il n'existait pas. Il se forgeait à peine une place parmi ce groupe qui existait déjà. Il avait l'impression d'être intégré et rejeté en même temps. Il serait peut-être temps pour lui de faire son entrée correctement.  
A 19h30 précises, il se met debout sur un petit tabouret en plein milieu de la salle commune muni d'une poêle et d'une spatule en bois. Il frappe sur son ustensile à plusieurs reprises attirant l'attention de tout le monde sauf Léa.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Votre attention mes camarades, j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'un d'entre vous.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est l'heure de grailler ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, ta gueule le blond ! J'ai besoin d'un habilleur et d'une coiffeuse pour ce soir. Si vous me rendez ce service je vous enverrais des photos de charme de moi.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je dis oui pour les photos, mais va te faire voir sinon,** lui lance Niall en sortant la pièce.

Zayn fait un geste grossier avec ses bras avant de se faire entrainer dans le couloir par un bras inconnu.  
Le voilà maintenant dans la chambre de Barbara et Sophia, assit devant une coiffeuse. L'une lui choisit ses vêtements et l'autre s'occupait de sa tignasse. Zayn ne leur a jamais vraiment parlé, pour le simple fait qu'elles étaient parfaites, avaient des corps parfait, attiraient tous les mecs parfaits, et pour tout vous dire, Zayn était un peu jaloux de Sophia.

\- **Barbara ?** dit Zayn alors que Sophia tirait ses cheveux en arrière.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui Zack ?**

C'est pour ça que Zayn ne l'aimait pas. Elle était sympa, mais super conne aussi.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Alors, entre toi et Niall ça avance ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On est juste de très bon amis...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je vois....Invite le à diner ?**

Barbara manque de lui planter un ongle dans la peau, mais elle se racle la gorge en remontant délicatement les manches le sa veste en jean.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Euh, non.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais tu verras, il est sympa !!**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm** , la brune est subitement très occupée par l'ourlet du tissu qui est en train de se défaire. Zayn soupire. Il ne va pas avancer bien loin.

Il l'embrasse quand même sur la joue quand elle finalise sa tenue, et lance un petit sourire à Sophia. Elle lève les mains triomphantes, en souriant comme si elle avait gagné l'élection de miss _bonne_ du bahut. Zayn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tendrement. Il commençait à s'intégrer au moins.

-x-

La fête se déroulait chez Nick Fuckshaw, mais au moins, il avait une jolie maison. Zayn le constata quand Niall tentait de grimper sur les seins de Barbara pour la troisième fois. Zayn détourna le regard du rétroviseur et préféra se concentrer sur la grande maison blanche qui se dressait devant eux.

Liam gara la voiture à l'écart du gros tas de véhicules qui étaient empilées devant l'entrée, et confia la clef à Zayn.

**\- Je te fais confiance Z !**   
**  
**   
**\- Si señor !**

Zayn acquiesce en mettant la clef dans sa poche.

\- **Bon, les exhib, sortez de la voiture ou sinon je vous enferme dedans.**

Zayn ouvre la porte, laissant Niall et sa peut être future copine s'échapper de l'arrière. Il suit le petit groupe vers la maison, là ou se trouvaient déjà le reste de son étage. Il reste collé aux côtés du blond, le suivant jusque vers la cuisine. Ils mirent près de quinze minutes pour y arriver, Niall s'arrêtant pour prendre chaque personne qu'il croisait dans ses bras. Il avait redoublé sa première année (en fait, Zayn l'a apprit grâce à Nick), mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de connaitre l'entière maison.  
Zayn était presque sur que Niall se mettrait à dire bonjour aux tableau si il continuait comme ça.  
Dans la cuisine, il sortit quelques gobelets, et un alignement de bouteilles. Il renversa chacune d'elles dans chaque verre et en tendit un vers Zayn.

**\- Bois ça mon frère**

**\- Euh.....**

**\- Je t'assure que c'est bon au bout du troisième verre.**

Il trinquent et descendent leur verre d'un trait. Le beuvrage est absolument dégueulasse, mais Zayn a prévu de se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à s'encastrer dans un mur alors il tape dans l'épaule de Niall et lui commande une deuxième boisson.

Il en est à son quatrième verre quand Niall décide de l'abandonner pour aller retrouver sa Barbie, et Zayn ne s'est toujours pas fait de nouvel ami. Il décide de se lever, pour aller en direction de la piste de danse. Les pièces sont sombres, et surtout comblées, elles puent l'alcool et la transpiration, et si Zayn cherche, il est presque certain de sentir une pointe odeur de sperme flotter dans l'air. Il se pince le nez en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Certains corps se frottent contre lui, et il se donne au jeu quelques secondes avant de s'en lasser au bout de quinze secondes. Une main s'attrape autour de son bras, et Zayn se retrouve plaqué contre un corps avant même d'avoir eu le temps de voir son assaillant.

\- **Hé Zayn** ! lui crie Harry. Il transpire de partout, ses lèvres sont rouges et son regard est vitreux, et Zayn se serait définitivement mit à genoux pour lui. **Tu t'amuse ?**  
 ****  
  
Harry a du mal à le fixer dans les yeux, il a l'air stone, mais il se tient quand même debout.

 **\- Ouais si on peut....**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm...moi aussi je vais...m'amuser.** Il prend le verre que Zayn tenait, et le descend d'une traite avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec le revers de sa main. Il embrasse Zayn sur la joue puis se tourne vers un groupe de quatre filles que Zayn n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors c'est ça que Zayn voulait dire par _s'amuser_. Il en prend une et l'embrasse, tandis qu'une autre passe ses mains sous son t shirt. Zayn fait mine de vomir et tourne le dos à la scène.

Il a à peine le temps de se rendre compte que son verre est vide, qu'une autre main l'attrape, l'entrainant vers une pièce.  
\- **On a trouvé notre joueur !** crie la voix de Pute Putshaw, et Zayn lève les yeux en l'air.  
Il est devant une table , où sont disposé quelques verres, tous remplis d'alcool. Nick pousse Zayn vers une extrémité et tape dans ses mains.

\- **Bière pong** ! Il crie, en se collant au dos du métis. **Tu sais y jouer j'espère ?**

\- **Bah oui, connard.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hé, grimshaw, bas les pattes !**

Zayn lève les yeux vers cette voix qu'il connait très bien maintenant, il grogne en voyant Louis qui se trouve en face de lui, tenant une balle de ping pong à la main. Il a l'air plutôt sobre, mais porte un jean qui est tellement serré que Zayn se demande _comment_ il fait pour marcher avec, mais il est sexy, et il tient une balle de ping pong dans sa main. Oh non.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est toi mon adversaire ? Laisse tomber Brique, je sais plus jouer a ce jeu...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aww fais pas ta princesse, et joue.** Nick donne une tape dans les fesses de Zayn et se recule en se frottant les mains.

\- **Princesse ? Hmm, tu vas te plier à mes talents** , lance Zayn en croisant les bras.

\- **Tu vas plutôt plier tes jambes en l'air pour moi** , rétorque Louis en faisant rebondir la balle.

\- **Tu crois ? Je te verrais plus à quatre pattes. Tes genoux sont faits pour rester sur le sol.**

Ok, Zayn a peut être un peu forcé sur sa liqueur, et ne contient plus son homosexualité, mais cette pièce regroupait plus de gay, que d'hétérosexualité, alors il n'avait pas trop peur.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu vas perdre Zayn. Et tu seras _ma_ princesse.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comme tu veux** _princesse_.

Zayn remonte ses manches.

Et perd la partie misérablement.

Il a réussit à lancer trois balles dans trois verres, mais Louis savait viser, et Zayn s'était retrouvé à boire plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sa vision commençait tout juste à se flouter alors que Louis lançait la petite balle dans le treizième verre consécutif.

\- **Ok, ok temps mort, j'ai besoin d'une pause !**

Nick avait disparu au bout de cinq minutes. Il avait parié sur Zayn, mais en voyant que ce dernier ne montait pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, il avait abandonné la scène. Zayn s'appuie contre un mur en posant une main sur son torse. Sa vision est trouble, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voit pas Louis qui s'approche de lui en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- **Alors, on abandonne**? dit il, approchant son visage dangereusement de celui du métis. Zayn fronce les sourcils et tente de pousser Louis, mais ce dernier enroule ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

\- **Louis, tu es trop proche. J'ai un espace vital. Respecte le.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah oui ?** Louis s'approche, caressant le visage de Zayn avec la pointe de son nez. Il descend lentement jusque vers son cou puis remonte vers son oreille. **Alors pourquoi je sens ton pouls s'affoler ?**

\- **Je suis bourré Louis.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais. Moi aussi.**

Louis passe ses mains sous la veste de Zayn, planta ses doigts dans sa peau basanée. Zayn frissonne, en respirant lourdement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les hanches du châtain, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon serré. Louis lâche un petit gémissement, puis s'approche en plaçant sa cuisse entre les jambes de Zayn.

\- **Tu es...beaucoup trop près...** murmure Zayn, en baissant les yeux, son regard attiré par le mouvement de Louis qui lèche ses lèvres.

Et non, oh non. Zayn ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe. Son corps dit oui, et son esprit aussi dit oui, il voit Louis, il voit ses lèvres s'approcher lentement des siennes. Il voit qu'il n'y a que quelques millimètres qui les séparent. Louis incline la tête passant délicatement sa bouche sur celle du métis. Ils ne s'embrassent pas exactement, mais il n'y a aucune distance entre eux, rien qui ne pourrait les séparer appart peut être....

Liam qui débarque dans la chambre, avec sa copine à califourchon sur lui. Louis saute hors de l'étreinte de Zayn, et ce dernier s'empresse de baisser son t shirt.

\- **Woah les tourtereaux, on sait que c'est la période de reproduction, mais attendez qu'on soit sortis de la pièce d'abord.**

Liam décolle ses lèvres de Sophia, tandis qu'elle commençait tout juste à geindre. Il pose la jeune fille à terre et hausse les sourcils.

\- **Zayn ?** dit il en croisant les bras

Zayn s'empresse de sortir de la pièce, en manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds. Louis avait quant à lui disparu. Zayn s'enferma dans une salle de bain vide et s'assit dans un coin en s'attrapant les cheveux.

Il ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais quoiqu'il arrive, Louis n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est très long dafuq

Zayn passe le mercredi à sécher les cours et à s'enrouler dans une couette. Quelle idée de se bourrer la gueule en pleine semaine aussi.

Il avait commencé à rentrer à pied chez lui, après avoir glissé les clefs de la voiture de Liam sous la porte. Il s'était même bouché les oreilles à l'entente du bruit de leurs fornications. (« T'aime ça hein Soph – Oh, oui daddy » non, c'est trop pour le c½ur fragile de Bradford)

Puis Nick avait subitement apparu sur la route, conduisant une énorme Cadillac. Il s'était arrêté au niveau du métis en baissant sa vitre puis lui avait lancé d'une manière qui devait surement être sensuelle aux oreilles de Nick un « Hé beau gosse on te dépose quelque part ? »

Zayn était tellement fatigué qu'il accepta sans rechigner. Il grimpa sur le siège passager, et tombe sous l'effet de la fatigue. C'est tout aussi bien ainsi, il n'aura au moins pas à écouter Nick décrire de façon très (voire un peu trop) détaillée, la forme de son pénis.  
  
 **\- Princesse, je t'aime beaucoup, et j'adorerais plonger dans ton derrière, mais s'il te plait quitte la voiture de mon père.**  
 **\- Ta gueule. Laisse-moi dormir.**  
 **\- Tu vas m'obliger, à te porter ?**  
- **Fais pas le fier, j'te laisserais même reluquer mon derrière !**  
\- **Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu vas venir avec moi.**

Nick attrape Zayn par les épaules, et le tire brutalement hors de la voiture, avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il le porte tant bien que mal vers le campus, saluant d'un signe de tête la réceptionniste qui était surement en pleine séance de Skype (sex) avec son compagnon virtuel. Il en profite même pour glisser une tape ou deux sur les fesses du métis qui lui est trop occupé à glousser dans les vêtements du grand hipster.

\- **Nick, Nick t'es le plus fort des euh...alligators.**  
\- **C'est un pas de plus vers ton anus.**

Zayn se met à rire à nouveaux en tapant hystériquement dans ses mains. Il était dans la phase deux de son état d'ivresse. Et celle-ci se résumait toujours en de nuits endiablées passées avec des partenaires dont le visage lui ferait vomir s'il était sobre.

Nick jeta Zayn sur un lit, après l'avoir cogné trois fois contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **Tu m'autorises, à que je te sodomise ?**

Zayn lui vomit au visage. Au moins, même ivre, Nick ne tient aucune chance avec la star de Bradford.

-x-

Les draps de Nick sont confortables. Ses vêtements aussi.

Zayn sort de sa chambre portant un jean en simili cuir déchiré au niveau des genoux, et une chemise dans un état similaire. Le haut lui arrive presque jusqu'aux genoux, et le bas est tellement serré qu'il lutte pour mettre un pas devant l'autre, mais néanmoins il se sent sexy.

Et surtout, il est en train de décuver.

\- **Harry** ! Crie Zayn en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec son pied. La porte se fracasse contre le mur, créant un grand bruit qui fit sursauter le bouclé, et les quatre ou six filles qui s'étaient empilées sur le lit du métis.

Zayn sursaute aussi, mais simplement parce qu'il a un mal de crâne terrible, et quel est l'idiot qui a jugé ça bon de balancer une porte contre un mur ?

\- **Harry ! Pourquoi il y a des vagins sur mon matelas ? Tu m'avais promis....**

Le dit Harry grogne dans son oreiller, et Zayn aurait griffé son dos nu si une énième femelle n'avait pas fait apparaître sa tête du dessous de la couverture qui recouvrait à peine le corps du bouclé.

\- **Ok. Dehors. Vous toutes. Sortez de mon lit.**

Il les jette une par une hors de sa chambre. Certaines sont presque nues, mais sincèrement, il n'en a rien à faire.

\- **Hé mais !** Grogne une jolie rousse. Elle entoure la couverture autour de ses hanches, et sort en titubant de la chambre.

Zayn laisse à peine le temps à la dernière jeune fille de s'habiller qu'il la balance hors de la pièce, sans manquer de la pousser contre le sol du couloir. Satisfait il se frotta les mains, puis s'empressa d'ôter les draps souillés par leurs courbes fines, et peaux douces et longues chevelures.  
  
 **\- Tu déconnes Zayn** , murmure Harry dans sa splendeur matinale. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits doux, et les joues roses traduisant de la surement satisfaisante nuit qu'il a passé. Il s'enterre sous sa couette en soupirant bruyamment. D'ailleurs.

\- **Hé !** Zayn crie en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Son mal de crâne s'intensifie, et pourquoi y a-t-il des gens qui crient dans le couloir ? Il marche en trombe vers la rouquine, qui était appuyée contre un mur, frappant désespérément contre une porte (celle du placard de draps et serviettes supplémentaires, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir).  
  
 **\- C'est à moi. Merci.** Dit-il en tirant sur son drap.

Il fait un caprice, il le sait, mais il était plus préoccupé par sa précieuse couverture que par le fait que la jeune fille était à présent dans un couloir, nue, et toujours ivre, frappant contre un placard. Il n'y pouvait rien.

-x-

Les cours avaient commencé depuis trois heures, la salle commune était presque vide à l'exception de Zayn, Niall et Harry.

Harry n'avait pas cours le mercredi avant 15h, Niall avait prévenu ses professeurs de son absence deux jours à l'avance, et Zayn séchait pleinement, tout simplement parce qu'il était idiot.

Ou du moins c'est ce que Niall lui dit.  
  
 **\- Zayn, fais-moi à manger !**  
 **\- Tues toi. Manges toi**. Répond Zayn en coupant des franges dans sa nouvelle chemise. Nick ne sera pas content, mais il serait trop heureux de déshabiller Zayn, alors son jugement ne comptait pas.  
  
 **\- Zayn, nourris-moi !**  
 **\- Niall, vas te faire enculer**.  
 **\- Harry ! Zayn est méchant avec moi !**

Harry, qui était allongé sur quelques poufs regroupés, le nez plongé dans un livre sur le BDSM et un casque planté sur les oreilles, remua une jambe mais ne réagit pas.

\- **Zaynnnnnnnn !** Se met à pleurnicher le blond. Zayn ne peut pas résister à ses yeux de merlan frit.

Il sort plusieurs articles de nourriture et les pose sur la table. Niall le regarde, attendant surement qu'un plat tout préparé apparaisse comme par magie sous son nez.  
  
 **\- Voila ton repas. Maintenant t'as une casserole là. T'allume le feu comme ça. Après si tu t'empoisonne, tu mourras au moins le ventre plein j'me casse d'ici salut.**

Zayn est de mauvaise humeur, mais uniquement parce que personne ne lui a donné d'aspirine pour sa gueule de bois, et il vient juste d'apprendre qu'il a eu en dessous de la moyenne pour son devoir de mathématiques.

Il est tellement énervé et malheureux à la fois, qu'il ne trouve même pas le courage en lui d'être en colère contre Louis. Il a toute une année pour être fâché contre lui.

-x-  
  
 **\- On a un problème.**  
\- **Je vois...** répond Harry en pinçant ses lèvres.

Le problème est le courant d'air constant qui entre dans leur chambre. Les élèves rentrant justement des cours s'attroupent autour de leur pièce, regardant le désastre qu'est devenue la porte de leur chambre.

\- **Comment ça s'est passé ?** Demande-le bouclé en regardant tristement le bois fracassé en deux.  
 **\- Euuuh...** Zayn se gratte la tempe.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait vraiment pas.

-x-

Zayn se retrouve dans la chambre de Nick et Niall, dormant sur le lit de Fuckshaw, qui sentait à la fois la graisse pour cheveux et l'odeur mielleuse que Zayn porte naturellement. Il aurait pu bien dormir, si Harry n'avait pas décidé de dormir dans le lit de Niall, et de ce fait le blond a jugé bon de se serrer dans un lit une place aux côtés du métis.

Il aurait pu passer une bonne nuit si Niall ne s'était pas endormi _sur_ lui en ronflant dans ses oreilles.

Il aurait passé une merveilleuse nuit s'il ne s'était pas réveillé avec la trique du matin, coincée entre les fesses tendres du blond. Mais la bonne chose c'est qu'au moins, Niall l'a évité tout le reste de la journée.

-x-

Le 11 novembre approchait, pour ne pas dire que c'était le lendemain. C'est le jour où les réparateurs arriveraient pour remplacer la porte. Zayn et Harry avaient été sans chambre fixe durant les trois derniers jours. Après la première nuit, Harry a refusé de dormir dans la chambre de l'Irlande, et s'est donc forgé un nid dans celle de Liam et Louis.

Dormir dans une chambre manquant une porte (donc climatisée, mais en plein automne, Zayn n'en voit pas trop l'utilité.) n'aurait pas causé de problème à ses deux habitants en somme, mais la direction avait décidé de condamner l'accès à la chambre jusqu'à ce que les dégâts soient réparés.

Zayn y avait laissé son téléphone, ses vêtements, son nécessaire de toilette. Et ses cours. Harry avait tout prévu. Zayn s'est rappelé s'être moqué de lui quand il se faisait un petit sac, avant de dire ses adieux à sa chambre bien aimée.

Il a commencé à regretter à partir du moment où Niall lui a proposé ses vêtements. Et ses caleçons.

Mais le bon côté des choses était que Zayn pouvait sécher tout le reste de la semaine.  
  
 **\- Harold, tu me rapporte des caramels s'il te plait.**  
 **\- Non. T'a qu'à partir toi aussi.**  
 **\- Mais ils veulent pas de moi à la maison. J'ai même pas de maison. C'est toi ma maison.**  
 **\- Arrête ton dramatisme.**  
 **\- Harry tu es mon point de repère que vais-je faire sans toi ?**  
 **\- Zayn lâche moi !**  
 **\- T'es devenu méchant. Que t'est-il arrivé ?**  
 **\- T'es devenu comme Ni.**  
 **\- Mmh oui, petit et mignon.** Zayn fourre son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry, ne manquant pas de le serrer fort contre lui. Harry part juste pour le week end prolongé. Mais Zayn a juste envie de faire sortir son côté dramatique.

Il serre la main de Niall et se cache derrière lui lorsque Liam et ses gros muscles s'approchent.

\- **Salut Z** , dit Liam en lui souriant légèrement.  
\- **Adios señor,** murmure Zayn en agitant la main.

Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur de Liam, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui l'impressionne. Peut-être ses gros bras. Ou son joli visage. Zayn a vraiment du mal à gérer ses émotions. Le fait que personne n'ait découvert son secret est un vrai miracle.

Tout le monde rentre chez lui pour le week end prolongé, sauf Zayn qui n'avait pas anticipé (sa famille a donc prit un long week end _sans_ lui) Léa qui vient d'un autre pays, Jesy qui n'avait apparemment pas de famille et Louis qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller poser ses bagages chez son père.

\- **Un conseil Zayn...**

Les petites vacances ont à peine commencé, et Louis commence déjà ses commentaires odieux. Mais Zayn lui pardonne, il n'a toujours pas trouvé d'antidote contre son fantastique derrière.  
  
 **\- N'essaie jamais de te lancer dans le théâtre. La comédie c'est pas du tout ton truc.**  
 **\- N'essaie pas d'en faire ta carrière. Je pense que tu aurais plus de succès en balançant tes jambes autour d'une barre en fer.**  
 **\- Tu as une obsession pour mes jambes je commence à me poser des questions.**  
 **Tu sembles oublier que c'est _toi_ qui me fais des avances depuis que je suis arrivé ici.**

Louis pousse Zayn contre le mur, et Zayn sent d'horribles (pour ne pas dire doux) souvenirs remonter. Il se rappelle avoir été dans une position similaire, seulement, sentir Louis pressé contre lui à l'état de sobriété était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
 **\- La comédie Zayn, encore une fois, c'est pas un domaine dans lequel tu excelles.**

Il le laissa là, dans le couloir, confus et frustré. Louis avait décidément déclenché une guerre.

Zayn se retrouve seul, mais il a au moins accès à son téléphone, et ses vêtements. Il a passé trois jours à se partager ceux de Nick, Harry et Niall, et il priait chaque jour pour que Nick ne décide pas de rentrer, dormir au campus, ou pire encore, rentrer pour découvrir que ses habits étaient sur la divinité qu'était l'orgasme marchant de Bradford.

(Zayn se lançait beaucoup de mérites, mais il avait gagné l'award de l'homme le plus sexy et plus désiré du Yorkshire après avoir brisé des millions de c½urs, rien qu'en lançant un regard en leur direction.)

C'est sur les genoux de Léa qu'il se jeta, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste une partie d'un jeu violent et plein de sang contre un adversaire en ligne.  
  
 **\- Léa, t'es pas blonde, t'a pas une bite ni les yeux bleus, mais s'il te plait tu peux faire l'accent irlandais ? J'ai besoin de vider mon sac.**  
\- **Mais vire à gauche connard !**  
 **\- Bon, au moins tu ne m'écoutes pas comme Ni donc je peux commencer.**

Le week end va être triste.

-x-

Zayn se réveille seul et en transe dans son lit. Il est à peine deux heures du matin et il a envie d'un bon plat d'épinards à la crème. En somme, il est triste et frustré encore une fois. C'est pour cette raison qu'il entre par effraction (il n'a absolument pas volé la clef de Nick dans l'un de ses mini shorts hawaïens) dans la chambre de Niall, et s'enfonce dans ses draps irlandais. Ils sentent la bière et le gazon fraîchement coupé. Ils sentent Niall et au moins, ils aident Zayn à s'endormir paisiblement.

Il se roule dans les draps le matin pensant à de nouvelles façons de se divertir lorsqu'il trouve l'objet de sa distraction.

Il n'a pas envie de savoir comment le string rose fluo que portait Barbara à la fête d'Halloween s'est retrouvé sous l'oreiller de l'Irlande, mais il compte bien profiter du sous vêtement. En sortant de la chambre, il croise Louis, ou plutôt son derrière en train de se diriger vers le salon. L'esprit de Zayn bouillonne d'idées.

(La première étant de mettre le vil objet sur la montagne que forment les fesses du jeune brun)

Zayn ne sait pas trop ce qu'il avait prévu, peut-être faire un gâteau et mettre le string dedans, ou obliger Louis à le porter....ou le cacher dans l'un de ses cours de théâtre...ou obliger Louis à le porter...  
  
 **\- Zayn ! Y a une raison pourquoi tu es en pyjama dans les couloirs ?** Lance la voix si énervante qui accompagnait le corps pourtant si parfait de Louis.

\- **On dit bonjour quand on voit les gens !**

Zayn ne voit pas pourquoi Louis se moque de lui. Il est très bien son pyjama. Les petits Donald Duck dessus sont très mignons. Louis n'a aucun droit de dénigrer Donald Duck.  
  
 **\- Oh, c'est mignon, Zaynie porte le pyjama de son enfance ça me donne juste l'envie de te faire des papouilles !** Chantonne Jesy qui fait subitement son apparition dans la cuisine. Elle au moins a bon gout.

Ils passent la matinée à regarder Léa crier sur la télévision, puis fondre en larmes avant de se mettre à faire des roulés boulés sur le canapé. La première fois que c'est arrivé, Zayn lui a offert des madeleines. Depuis ce jour, Léa le regarde bizarrement, comme si c'était _lui_ l'extraterrestre de la maison.

Louis est agité, jouant parfois sur son téléphone, ou lançant quelques remarques désobligeantes vers Zayn. Celui-ci ne fait que soupirer, en remuant un verre à moitié rempli de jus d'orange. Il s'ennuie sans Harry. Généralement en week end, il masse Harry, ou fait de petites tresses dans ses cheveux. Niall est là aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère, il trouve toujours un jeu stupide, ou s'invente des chansons obscènes, ou persécute Zayn quand il est à court d'inspiration.

Et l'inspiration de Niall vient une fois toutes les deux semaines. On vous laissera faire le calcul.

Zayn doit l'avouer, il manque un poids supplémentaire sur son dos, en train de crier et rechigner dans ses oreilles. Maintenant il se rend compte que le dortoir n'a jamais été aussi calme. Enfin, sauf pour le volume du jeu de Léa et Louis qui chante des chansons populaires au grand bonheur de Jesy qui le regarde comme s'il était la première merveille du monde. Il doit l'admettre, Louis a une voix magnifique.

\--

Zayn s'enfonce jusqu'au coup dans le jacuzzi qui ne donne plus de bulles depuis que Niall a accidentellement cassé le système avec son gros orteil. C'est le deuxième jour depuis le départ de d'Harry, et il est en train de mourir de faim. Il ne s'est nourri que de pain de mie et de céréales, et a réussi à rester hors du champ de vision de Louis. Il est en ce moment même occupé à faire descendre son érection, après s'être surpris à penser un tantinet trop au fessier qui le fait fantasmer depuis plus d'un mois.

Il se vidait pour la deuxième fois dans l'eau à présent trouble et souillée et soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen d'assouvir sa frustration.

C'est en sortant de son bain que son cerveau s'illumine avec une nouvelle idée. Il enfile le large pull qu'il a pris dans la garde-robe de Fuck Nickshaw, qui est long jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, et ses claquettes Adidas. Il a tout pour charmer Louis jusqu'à la chair. Si son accoutrement ne le fait pas chavirer, Zayn s'avouera vaincu.

Il ne sait absolument pas à quel moment il a décidé de mettre une jambe entre celles de Louis, mais il compte bien y arriver, avant le retour du reste des élèves.

Dans le grand salon, Jesy découpe une énorme pizza en trois parts et se dirige vers sa chambre avec son carton. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le sens du partage. Léa ne donne jamais l'impression de manger, elle se nourrit tout simplement de ses consoles et jeux vidéo. Louis, lui carbure aux nouilles instantanées. Zayn est bien heureux de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir du départ de leur chef cuisinier attitré.

Mais heureusement, il y a la botte de secours, le placard sous le lit de Niall, que Zayn a découvert quand il avait tenté de rebondir sur le matelas irlandais. Ses yeux s'étaient comme illuminées quand il avait découvert tous les vices qui s'y cachaient. Niall le lui en voudrait surement pas si Zayn plongeait dans quatre ou cinq de ses paquets de chips pour le reste du week end.  
  
 **\- Tu comptes aller séduire qui dans cette tenue ?** Crie Jesy depuis l'autre bout du couloir, l'odeur de son repas suivant derrière elle.  
 **\- J'suis en route pour aller niquer ta mère figure toi !**  
 **\- T'a toujours fais dans la classe Zayn. Je t'admire. Mais j'te préviens, ma mère préfère plutôt le genre châtain yeux bleus tu vois** ?

Zayn murmure quelques insultes à son égard, et fait claquer bruyamment ses chaussures sur le parquet qui aurait vraiment besoin d'un coup de serpillère si on lui demandait son avis. Louis ne lui lance même pas un regard, préférant poser son bol en équilibre sur la pile de vaisselle qui n'a pas été touchée depuis le début du week end. Ils risqueraient très bientôt de tomber à court de vaisselle. Sauf si ils décidaient d'aller emprunter celle de l'étage du dessous.

**\- Léa !** Zayn se posta devant la jeune brune, entre elle et le poste de télévision. Elle ne jouait pas cette fois ci, mais regardait fixement l'écran, un énorme casque enfoncé sur son crâne. Zayn posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant. Personne ne l'écoutait décidément.

**\- Léa, tu me trouve baisable non ? Enfin, regarde mes jambes**... Il posa son pied sur la table basse espérant attirer son attention. Mais rien y fit, elle semblait être totalement hypnotisée par la quelconque émission qu'elle regardait. Zayn l'insulta aussi et bâti en retrait vers les chambres.

Son dernier espoir était Louis, et jusqu'à présent, ses tentatives d'attirer son attention avaient échouées jusqu'à maintenant. Il semblait que Louis ne lui accordait son attention que lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de l'humilier devant un public (sauf pour les deux fois où il a molesté Zayn). C'est sans conteste qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermée par une porte toute fraiche.

Deux choses.

Louis était dans la chambre.

Louis était sur son lit en train de vider un pot de cornichons dans la taie de son oreiller.  
Zayn claqua bruyamment la porte, faisant sursauter le mécheux qui lâcha son pot sous l'effet de surprise.

**\- Déjà de retour ?** Dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotion. Zayn fit un pas en arrière, interpellé.  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Je contribue à l'odeur corporelle que tu te trimballe à longueur de journée...parce que sincèrement Zayn...tu pue le vinaigre.**  
 **\- Hé stop !**

Louis pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter Zayn sur son physique. Personne n'avait le droit. Sauf peut-être Harry.

**\- T'as pas trouvé mieux à faire ? Je sais que je t'ennuie mais là....c'est de la gaminerie.**  
 **\- Faut bien que j'me trouve une occupation. T'es chiant à en mourir, alors je mets le feu aux poudres.**  
 **\- T'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me provoquer ?**

Louis, qui ne portait qu'un t shirt et un caleçon, se redressa, pliant ses jambes en tailleur.

**\- Bah vas-y, installe toi, on te dira rien. Tu veux porter mes habits aussi ?**

Louis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait peut être se donner un air menaçant mais Zayn le trouvait terriblement mignon. Il avait aussi envie de lécher chacune de ses traces de rousseurs.  
 **\- Mais t'es gonflé ? Tu vis dans l'armoire de Nick depuis pratiquement une semaine...**  
 **\- Et alors ? Lui au moins il m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.**  
 **\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas...** Louis se met à présent debout sur le matelas, prenant quelques centimètres sur Zayn.  
 **\- T'a quoi ? T'es jaloux ? J'ai le droit d'apprécier au moins une chose chez lui...**  
 **\- Mais c'est pas normal,** coupe Louis. **Tu peux pas juste faire l'hypocrite-**  
 **\- Et c'est moi le faux cul maintenant ?** Se met subitement à crier Zayn. Il en avait assez entendu.  
 **\- Ne t'approches pas de Nick c'est tout...** dit Louis doucement tortillant ses doigts dans le bas de son t shirt.

Zayn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Louis lui faisait maintenant une crise de jalousie. Et pourquoi ? Pour une histoire de fringues empruntées. Il croyait que Louis ne l'aimait pas. Aimait juste tirer sur ses cordes, l'exciter pour le laisser seul avec son érection et ses émotions ensuite. Quand il s'était dit qu'il allait séduire Louis, il ne s'était pas exactement cru lui-même. S'il était honnête, il avait déjà pensé à plusieurs scénarios où lui et Louis finissaient ensemble. A chaque fois, il se donnait la motivation d'aller flirter avec lui, mais Louis le battait toujours avec une remarque ou une blague de mauvais goût. C'est comme si Louis lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est à cause de ça que Zayn perdait lentement sa confiance en lui-même.  
  
 **\- Sinon quoi ? Nick, je l'aime beaucoup.** Mensonge, Zayn a menacé de tracer des carreaux dans la peau du hipster avec la pointe d'un couteau s'il ne le laissait pas tranquille. Mais Zayn avait à présent une parade pour faire craquer Louis. Il n'allait pas la lâcher de sitôt.  
 **\- Tu craques complètement,** répond Louis d'une voix douce. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de crier par-dessus Zayn.  
 **\- C'est toi qui craque t'a tellement soif d'attention que tu serais prêt à me faire des sales coups juste pour qu'on te parle.**  
 **\- Les cornichons c'est pour avoir volé dans la bouffe de Niall. Il me sera reconnaissant.**  
 **\- Pute.** Dit simplement Zayn en grimpant simplement sur le lit. **T'es aussi jaloux parce que Niall m'aime plus que toi.**  
  
Louis se met à rougir en prenant un pas vers l'arrière. Zayn saute sur l'occasion.  
  
Il pousse Louis qui tombe à plat contre le matelas. Heureusement que les cornichons sont hors de sa portée. Il n'aurait pas trop apprécié s'écrouler en plein dedans. Il sent Zayn suivre à son tour, s'allongeant au-dessus de lui. Il porte ce pull affreux, que Nick s'était acheté après avoir enfin pu rentrer ses mains dans le caleçon du serveur qui travaillait dans le café du coin. Le pull sentait mauvais, sentait Nick, et Louis avait horreur de Nick.  
  
Il était grand et envahissant. Personne ne l'aimait, sauf Harry surement, mais bizarrement, tout le monde adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Tous des hypocrites, Louis n'arrêtait pas de répéter.  
  
Le train de ses pensées s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Zayn plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Il écarta instinctivement les jambes, laissant le métis s'y intercaler confortablement. Il mentirait s'il disait que Zayn ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet. Il ne détestait pas Zayn, mais juste son incapacité à s'exprimer devant lui.  
  
Il savait que Zayn n'était pas timide, tout le monde l'adorait. Il était même devenu rapidement proche d'Harry qui normalement ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui. (Niall s'en foutait tout simplement, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le bouclé jusqu'à ce que sa vessie ou son estomac l'appellent vers d'autres endroits).  
  
Le jour de la soirée, il était bourré, oui mais il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin. Il prévoyait juste de chauffer le métis avant de le refroidir complètement. Louis ne sortait pas avec les gens. Le terme « en couple » ne figurait pas dans son vocabulaire. Il était né pour allumer ses victimes inaverties telles que Zayn, les faire espérer puis les lâcher ensuite pour une autre cible.  
  
Zayn n'était pas difficile. Un toucher par ci, et une phrase bien placée, et il pouvait se donner complètement. Mais pour le moment il avait le dessus, et Louis avait perdu son contrôle.  
  
Il laissa Zayn se frotter contre lui durant un moment, puis empoigna les mèches encore humides du brun. Zayn plissa le nez sous l'effet de la légère douleur, mais n'arrêta pas ses mouvements.  
  
 **\- Et tu fais quoi au juste ?** Dit Louis d'une voix essoufflée.  
 **\- Je termine ce que tu avais commencé la dernière fois...** Répondit Zayn. Il souligna ses propos en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Louis, tout en passant ses mains sous son t shirt. La peau de Louis était douce, et chaude, comme si il venait à peine de sortir d'une longue sieste. Zayn n'hésita pas à mordre dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit couinement.  
 **\- Et qui..** Louis souffla un coup quand Zayn le mordit à nouveau. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent un peu plus. C'était presque un automatisme... **Te dis que j'ai envie de finir ?**  
 **\- Moi j'ai envie de finir, et jm'en fous de ton avis.** Murmura Zayn, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de celles de Louis. Zayn le regarda un instant dans les yeux, cherchant tout de même quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre de reculer, et de tout laisser tomber. Mais le regard vitreux du châtain lui disait autrement. Louis tira sur les mèches qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, ce qui distrait Zayn. Assez pour laisser Louis prendre le dessus.  
  
Prit par surprise, Zayn se retrouva à présent sous le poids presque écrasant de Louis, mais il n'était pas désagréable. Louis le regardait lentement, les paupières lourdes, à moitié fermées. Il scruta le visage du métis pendant un moment, ignorant du mieux qu'il put son érection qui était plaquée contre sa cuisse. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé faire aussi vite, mais voir Zayn d'aussi près ne le déplaisait pas pour autant.  
  
 **\- T'attends quoi pour m'embrasser ?** Dit Zayn impatiemment.  
  
Louis leva les yeux en l'air et empoigna le pull du métis.  
  
 **\- Enlève-moi cette horreur.**  
 **\- J'avais bien raison t'es jaloux. Et si j'ai pas envie de l'enlever ?**  
 **\- Ne joue pas avec m..**  
  
Zayn coupa Louis en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa de toute hâte, comme si il avait peur que tout se finisse assez vite. C'était comme un déclic, Louis se figea automatiquement, puis se détendit presque aussitôt. Ils étaient désespérés, bougeant leur lèvre à un rythme non calculé. Louis serrait le vêtement de Zayn plus fort, tandis que ce dernier enfonçait ses doigts dans la chevelure du mécheux. C'était au tour de Louis de se frotter contre Zayn faisant rencontrer leurs deux érections chaudes et un point douloureuses.  
  
Zayn se met à gémir quand Louis glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
  
 **\- Hmm** , Louis s'écarte les lèvres luisantes de salive. **Ça va, t'es pas si mal.**  
 **\- Même au lit t'es insupportable.**  
 **\- Ferme là.** Louis dépose un petit baiser sur la joue du métis. Il recommence tout en descendant vers son cou, là où il plante légèrement ses dents. Il ratisse la peau du brun, lui soutirant quelques petits bruits d'appréciation. Il continuait jusqu'à ce que Zayn devienne qu'un tas de gémissements et petits frissons. Bien. Louis adorait ses proies que lorsqu'elles étaient au point bouillant de leur excitation.  
  
Il empoigna l'entre jambe de Zayn, moulant sa main à la forme de son membre. Zayn bascula sa tête en arrière, berçant son bassin à la vitesse des vas et viens du mécheux. Louis s'empresse d'arracher le pull, retenant un sourire de satisfaction quand il entend le tissu se déchirer. Il se donne quelques instants, pour admirer le torse tatoué du jeune métis puis se positionne entre ses jambes.  
  
 **\- Pas mal...** commente-t-il en léchant lentement sur la bosse qui se présentait sous ses yeux.  
  
Zayn ferme instinctivement ses cuisses, les plaquant contre le visage de Louis. Il se prend le visage entre les mains, essayant en vain de camoufler ses gémissements. Louis s'empresse de lui retirer son boxer, donnant une tape contre la cuisse de Zayn quand ce dernier lui donne accidentellement un coup de genou.  
  
 **\- C'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie faire, mais bon. Puisque c'est moi qui te prend j'peux bien te**  
 **\- Hé, oh ! Depuis quand on a dit que c'est toi qui dominerait ?**  
 **\- Depuis que je suis entre tes jambes, à cinq secondes de mettre mes doigts dans ton cul...**  
 **\- Mais n...**  
  
Louis ne le laisse pas finir, préférant envelopper la longueur du métis de ses lèvres. Il tient Zayn par les hanches, l'empêchant de trop bouger, et d'ainsi faire entrer plus de centimètres que Louis avait prévu. Il glisse sa bouche du haut vers le bas, enroulant sa main autour de ce qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas mettre dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas trop doué pour la gorge profonde, mais lui seul le savait.  
  
Zayn alternait entre petits gémissements, et couinements. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était là, avec Louis allongé entre ses jambes. S'il était sincère, il aurait plutôt aimé que ce soit l'inverse, mais il espérait que l'occasion se représenterait. Il n'a pas eu de rapports depuis si longtemps. Son dernier partenaire était trop brutal avec lui, et n'utilisait jamais assez de lubrifiant. En somme, il n'était pas entré en quelqu'un depuis un an ou deux. C'était peut-être pas plus mal de laisser Louis prendre les devants. Et puis son membre n'était pas aussi énorme que celui de Liam. Il l'espère.  
  
 **\- T'es distrait Zayn.** Dit Louis, la bouche pleine. **C'est mal poli.**  
 **\- Tais-toi et suce-moi.**  
  
Louis le regarde, les joues rouges, et les lèvres enflées, et Zayn a encore envie de l'embrasser. N'a pas envie d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Il est en train de tomber trop vite, il faut qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne faudrait même pas qu'il tombe pour Louis.  
  
 **\- T'a de la lotion ?** demande Louis en léchant autour de la peau. Zayn frissonne.  
 **\- Non....mais on peut utiliser l'huile d'Harry...il la cache sous sa collection d'écharpes.**  
 **\- Comment... ?** Commence Louis, mais il ne commente pas plus, préférant se jeter vers l'endroit qu'a indiqué le pakistanais.  
 **\- Apparemment, j'étais pas censé te dire ça. Oops.**  
 **\- Oops en effet.** Dit Louis d'une voix sèche, tandis qu'il couvre ses doigts de l'huile dont seul Harry avait le plus grand secret. **Tu vas m'expliquer ?**  
  
Louis écarte les jambes de Zayn, et apporte ses doigts à son entrée. Il les frotte lentement de haut en bas, avant d'en insérer un jusqu'à la jointure.  
  
 **\- T'es serré dis donc. Tu te fais pas déboiter le cul le samedi soir sur les trottoirs ?**  
 **\- C'est difficile de parler quand on a un doigt en soi,** réplique Zayn. Il a passé son bras par-dessus son visage, tentant de se relaxer. Il y a vraiment trop longtemps qu'on a été aussi tendre avec son anus.  
  
 **\- Et avec deux t'en dis quoi ?** dit Louis, en forçant un deuxième doigt.  
 **\- Harry me laisse le caresser quand on est seuls dans la chambre. La plupart du temps je bande, alors il me laisse me frotter sur lui.**  
 **\- Sérieusement ?** Louis lève un sourcil, en pliant ses deux doigts, faisant sursauter le métis.  
 **\- Ma prostate est un peu plus vers la gauche...** dit Zayn lorsque Louis appuie ses doigts contre sa paroi.  
 **\- Ta gueule. Trois ?**  
 **\- Ta bite** , Zayn murmure, **si tu peux aussi.**  
  
Louis s'exécute, sentant la résistance qu'offre l'antre du métis. Il verse plus d'huile sur son doigt, et réussi à l'insérer après une deuxième tentative. Si Zayn est aussi étroit avec trois de ses doigts, il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait avec son membre.  
  
 **\- Harry t'a laissé éjaculer sur lui ?**  
 **\- C'est arrivé une seule fois. Et il n'a rien senti parce qu'il s'était endormi.**  
 **\- Humm,** répond Louis, d'un air distant. Il est un peu trop occupé à chercher les nerfs sensitifs de Zayn. Il courbe ses doigts à nouveau, cette fois ci beaucoup plus proche de son objectif que la première fois.  
  
 **\- Presque..., va un peu plus haut,** chuchote le métis.  
 **\- Dis-moi....** dit Louis en appuyant sa main libre sur l'abdomen de Zayn. **Tu l'aime bien Harry ?**  
 **\- Il m'excite si c'est ça que tu veux dire.**  
 **\- Et...** Louis appuie plus fort, tout en poussant ses doigts vers le haut. Zayn lâche un cri de surprise. **Et Nick ?**  
 **\- Il me dégoute...** **mais il a le physique pour me sauter contre un mur...alors je dirais pas non.**  
  
Louis enfonce subitement ses doigts dans la prostate du brun, pressant de toutes ses forces en dessous de son nombril.  
  
 **\- Aaah,** s'écrie Zayn. **Stop STOP j'vais jouir je...**  
 **\- Vas-y.** Louis accélère le mouvement de sa main, sentant chaque contraction qu'offre les muscles du métis. **Tu vas jouir pour moi Zayn ? Pour moi seulement ?**  
 **\- Oui...oui. Vas-y fais-moi...**  
 **\- Tu vas jouir seulement avec mes doigts. Puis encore une fois avec ma langue, et une dernière fois avec ma queue. Compris ?**  
  
Zayn ne sait pas s'il peut encore tirer plus de deux orgasmes hors de lui. Il en a déjà eu deux pendant les trois dernières heures, et il n'a pas envie de tuer ses chances d'avoir les plus beaux enfants de Bradford.  
  
 **\- Je..Je sais pas.** Dit –il honnêtement.  
 **\- Tu peux le faire** ? Louis s'approche du visage de Zayn, et le regarde longuement. Zayn déglutit, des traces de transpiration coulant sur son front. Il se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête. Avec un dernier coup de main, Zayn lâche un cri rauque, et éjacule, sans même avoir eu besoin de toucher son membre.  
  
Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, se sentant lentement flotter vers un autre état d'esprit.  
  
 **\- C'est bien.** Dit Louis doucement, en caressant le front du métis. Il pousse ses cheveux foncés en arrière, et l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche. **Tu bandes toujours sinon. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir y arriver pile poil.**  
  
Zayn a envie de lui dire que _non_ , il ne va pas y arriver, mais ses cordes vocales sont comme nouées, et ça l'empêche d'esquisser le moindre son. Il saute légèrement quand Louis enroule une main autour de son membre tendre et à présent sensible, mais bizarrement, il en veut encore.  
  
Louis pousse ses jambes vers son torse, ordonnant à Zayn de se tenir les genoux. Il est à présent là, les jambes grandes ouvertes, et son anus à la vue de tous. Mais ses pensées s'emmêlent dès l'instant où Louis plaque sa langue contre son trou, lapant longuement contre sa peau. Zayn a le gout de l'huile d'Harry (pas la plus grande des idées) et du savon parfumé à la vanille qu'il porte toujours sur lui. Sa peau est douce et chaude, et Louis ne peut s'empêcher de plonger son visage entre ses fesses pour lui donner tout ce qu'il a.  
  
Zayn, la tête enfouie dans les draps, regarde le plafond comme si ce dernier allait trouver solution à ses questions. Il arrive à peine à tenir ses jambes tremblantes, et le fait que Louis ait commencé à lécher en l'intérieur de lui n'arrange en rien sa situation.  
  
Il se sent jouir beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.  
  
Après avoir couvert son torse une deuxième fois de son propre sperme, il réagit à peine quand il voit Louis lubrifier son sexe avec le fond de la bouteille (Harry va le brocher) et enfiler un préservatif (qui sort d'où ? Zayn ne va pas demander)  
  
 **\- T'es tout dilaté...limite tu bailles. Un jour peut-être tu pourras prendre deux queues ?**  
  
Zayn hurle quand Louis entre en lui. C'est impossible que l'étage du dessus n'ait pas entendu.  
  
Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Juste que Louis l'a littéralement détruit, puis lui a susurré des choses salaces dans le creux de son oreille, le guidant tout doucement vers un troisième et douloureux orgasme. Zayn avait même versé quelques larmes que Louis avait délicatement séchées du coin de ses pouces. Puis il s'était allongé sur le métis, et l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce que Zayn ne réponde plus, écroulé sous la fatigue.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn se réveillait seul.  
  
Il sentait la sale combinaison qu'était le sperme séché plus la transpiration mais il était trop occupé à essayer de collecter ses souvenirs pour s'en soucier. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de tout. La douleur qui cognait entre ses fesses lui empêcherait d'oublier un tel évènement. Mais il était bizarrement triste.  
  
Il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour Louis. Qu'il le baiserait littéralement dans les deux sens du terme puis s'en irait sans demander son reste. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à tirer de Zayn.  
  
Mais Zayn s'était laissé prendre trop rapidement dans les sentiments. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'être un c½ur dur à prendre, mais il donnait trop facilement le sien. Au cours des deux derniers ans il a dut tomber sept fois amoureux. Dont trois étaient de la même personne. C½ur d'artichaut ou fleur bleue, nommez le vous-même, Zayn était déçu.  
  
Il se leva, changea les draps, et ouvrit les fenêtres. Il s'assit même une heure devant son bureau, contemplant la page vierge sur son ordinateur qu'il devait remplir pour la semaine prochaine. Il avait besoin d'une douche mais avait trop peur de croiser Louis dans le couloir. Surtout que la chambre de ce dernier était la plus proche des douches.  
  
Il se résigna à sortir, après s'être camouflé de plusieurs serviettes sur la tête. Il regarda de gauche à droite dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait aucune âme en vue. Il était plutôt bon en termes de rasement de mur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Léa qui arrivait, portant une jolie robe à fleurs.  
  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?** Dit-elle, regardant autour d'elle d'un air alarmé. **Pourquoi t'es debout à cette heure-ci ? Un dimanche matin ?**  
 **\- Je vais aux douches ça se voit pas ? Et puis toi tu fais quoi ?**  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à rougir. Zayn remarqua qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux bouclés habituellement tressés en arrière. Elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle lâchait son côté gameuse agressive.  
  
 **\- Mais t'es obligé de marcher plaqué contre le mur comme ça ?**  
 **\- Je crois que je te préfère quand tu cries sur la télé.**  
  
Elle le regarde, son expression changeant du tout au tout. Zayn à l'impression d'avoir donné un coup de pied dans un chiot.  
  
 **\- Oh non, j'suis désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es très jolie dans cette tenue sinon.**  
  
Léa rougit un tantinet plus et baisse les yeux. Zayn la préfère définitivement quand elle hurle en xbox live.  
  
 **\- Merci.** Répond-elle timidement. Zayn en profite pour s'éclipser avant qu'il ne lâche plus de compliments à son égard et se propose de jouer une partie de console avec elle.  
  
Louis l'a vraiment foutu à l'envers.  
  
La douche est heureusement libre, et Zayn passe la demi-heure qui suit à se frotter activement le corps. Il n'a pas envie d'effacer les traces de la veille, mais il n'a aussi pas envie de se remémorer les souvenirs éternellement.  
  
Il ne voit pas Louis de la journée. Peut-être parce qu'il passe la journée enfoncé sous les couettes de son colocataire. On est dimanche après-midi, et Zayn ne s'est jamais sentit aussi petit de sa vie. Il entend Jesy courir dans le couloir, surement pour préparer l'arrivée de Jade, et Zayn devrait peut-être lui aussi se préparer à revoir Harry. Et surtout Niall. Il s'endort, trop perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.  
\--  
  
Une grande main douce et chaude est en train de caresser ses cheveux.  
  
 **\- Si c'est Nick t'a trois secondes pour déguerpir.** Murmure Zayn, enfoui sous ses draps.  
 **\- Tu vas bien Zayn ? T'es tout brulant.** Ce n'est qu'Harry, ayant attaché ses longs cheveux en chignon. Il a posé son sac devant la porte à la vue de Zayn dormant à poings fermés dans son lit.  
 **\- Oh...le week end est déjà finit ?**  
 **\- Non mais...** Harry s'assoit au bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas poser son poids sur les jambes du métis. **Il fallait que je revienne plus tôt, parce que je devais déposer Jade et...**  
  
Zayn ne l'écoutait plus. Il était content de retrouver le bouclé, non pas seulement pour ses talents de chefs en cuisine mais aussi parce Harry était le seul qui arrivait à voir quand Zayn ne se sentait pas bien.  
  
Il avait été là quand Zayn n'avait pas réussi à avoir sa s½ur au téléphone le jour de son anniversaire. Il lui a fait un cake quand Zayn pleurait sur son dessin qu'il n'arrivait pas achever. Et il réveille aussi Zayn le matin parce que ce dernier n'entend jamais son réveil.  
  
Harry quitte la chambre pendant une quinzaine de minutes, et revient portant un bol fumant entre ses mains.  
  
 **\- Tiens, de la soupe de tomate. Je sais que t'aime pas mais c'est le seul truc que tu pourras avaler en ce moment...**  
  
Zayn se redresse et finit le bol d'un trait sans manquer de se bruler la langue, mais il remercie Harry qui pose le plat sur le sol.  
  
 **\- Tu comptes rester longtemps dans mon lit ?** Demande-le bouclé. Non pas que ça me dérange pour l'instant mais...  
 **\- J'suis triste Harold. Et tu m'avais manqué.**  
 **\- Mais j'étais parti pendant deux jours. A peine.**  
  
Zayn renifla bruyamment et s'enterra dans les draps. Harry souffla mais il se serra entre Zayn et le mur, puis l'entoura de ses bras pendant quelques secondes.  
  
 **\- Tu veux bien sortit de mon lit ?** Chuchote-t-il en traçant des cercles sur l'épaule de Zayn. Ce dernier soupire mais s'exécute, ne voulant pas contrarier Harry alors qu'il revenait d'un séjour surement calme et serein.  
  
-x-  
  
Le lundi matin était toujours un jour horrible pour tout le dortoir. Les élèves courraient partout dans les couloirs, soit parce qu'ils étaient en retard ou pour s'échapper en douce de leurs cours spécialisés.  
  
Zayn faisait partie des deux catégories. Il se traina vers sa classe de chant ne voulant pas penser au regard désappointé qu'Harry lui lancerait s'il apprenait que Zayn faisait l'école buissonnière une fois de plus.  
  
Il s'assit au fond de la classe, derrière Jade qui lisait une fiche de cours.  
  
 **\- Jesy m'a dit que tu as dormi toute la journée hier. Et pourtant, tu ressembles toujours autant à la mort.**  
 **\- Bonjour déjà.**  
  
Zayn ne sait pas où tous ces gens ont été élevés, mais ils n'ont aucune bonnes manières. Seul Harry fait l'exception. Et Liam quand se prépare ses milkshakes faits à partir d'ingrédients improbables.  
  
 **\- T'a une humeur de mort aussi**. Réplique Jade tandis que la prof s'installe devant son bureau. Ils en ont trois en tout. Il y a celle du Lundi, une vieille peau sèche et toute ridée, puis les deux du mardi et mercredi. Elles sont plutôt jeunes et ont des années de carrière derrière elles. Zayn ne comprend pas comment on peut se retrouver derrière un bureau alors qu'on a passé une dizaine d'années de sa vie debout devant un micro.  
  
 **\- Mais putain lâche moi....** S'écrie-t-il.  
\- **Monsieur Malik ?** S'élève la voix de Vieille peau. **Un problème ?**  
 **\- Non...** grommela-t-il **. En fait si, vous pouvez pas dégager Jade ? Elle est soulante dès le lundi matin vous comprenez ?**  
  
La professeure lui lance un regard pesant au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes. Jade se retourne, plaquant une main sur sa clavicule.  
  
 **\- Mais comment tu parles ? Je suis outrée dans le plus profond de...**  
 **\- Bien,** **puisque vous avez des choses à vous dire, vous vous les direz ce soir dans l'amphithéâtre à 21 heures précises. Est-ce clair ?**  
 **\- Mais madame ?** disent Jade et Zayn en même temps. Ils se chamaillaient souvent en classe, mais en général, les profs laissaient passer.  
 **\- Les comédiens ont besoin d'effectifs pour leur scène. Continuez et vous ferez exclusivement partie de leur pièce.**  
  
Jade se tut, et lança un regard noir à Zayn qui fit une moue. Encore une détention. Bien.  
  
-x-  
  
 **\- Zaynnnnnnie !** Il crie tellement fort que l'écho suit pendant plus de dix secondes.  
  
Zayn regarde Jade qui est en train de lacer ses bottes.  
  
 **\- Oh non...Grouille toi avant qu'il arrive.**  
 **\- Non.** Répond simplement la brune. **A cause de toi je suis collée, alors tu mérites au moins ça.**  
\- **Mais J j'te promets que....je vais t'apprendre comment faire des nattes collées ? S'il te plait ne le laisse pas me....hmpf**  
  
  
Zayn sent la masse le plaquer au sol avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il est au sol, allongé sur le ventre, avec un Niall sautillant sur lui.  
  
 **\- Je t'ai pas vu ce matin, ni hier. Mais j'étais a Bolton donc normal que j'ai pas pu te voir. Toute la journée j'étais triste. Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami j'me sens super bien !!!**  
 **\- Jade, aide-moi !** Dit Zayn en tendant la main vers la jeune fille. Mais Jade lui tourne le dos en ricanant.  
 **\- T'a fait quoi de ton week end ? Moi j'ai chassé avec mon frère, on a attrapé des poissons de dingue et...**  
 **\- Niall je vais mourir.**  
 **\- Genre le poisson il voulait pas que je le sorte de l'eau normal il était en train de bouffer des asticots j'aimerais pas qu'on me dérange quand je mange tranquille...**  
 **\- Trop tard je meurs.**  
  
Zayn en fait tout un spectacle, il se laisse aplatir sur le sol et ne bouge plus, espérant que son manque de mouvement alerte le blond, mais non il continue à divaguer dans ses longues explications. Il est sauvé par Liam qui attrape Niall par la peau du cou pour le soulever.  
  
 **\- Niall, laisse le tranquille. Viens on va courir.**  
  
Niall cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis hoche la tête. Liam lui fait signe de le suivre et Niall sautille en sa direction , non sans avoir hurlé un « A plus tard Zayn » suivit du rire mesquin de Jade qui avait troqué ses bottes à plusieurs étages pour des ballerines.  
  
 **\- Tu te fiches de moi ?** Crie Zayn quand il la voit arriver.  
 **\- On va arriver en retard à cause de toi**. Répond-elle.  
  
-x-  
  
Ils arrivent avec cinq minutes de retard mais c'est seulement parce que l'amphi est dans un autre building, et qu'il faut traverser le campus pour y arriver. Aussi, Zayn a cru voir Louis au loin et a décidé de prendre la longue route.  
  
Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être en retenue. Zayn reconnait quelques élèves d'une autre année qui s'étaient amusés à se cacher dans des poubelles pour faire peur aux gens. Peut-être qu'ils se sont fait attraper ?  
  
Leur prof leur avait menti. Ils doivent juste s'asseoir sur les chaises en bois, et contempler les futurs comédiens se donner la réplique. A côté, les élèves plus âgés s'amusent à lancer des bonbons sur la scène ce qui leur vaut plusieurs autres jours de colle, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en faire.  
  
Tout va bien, Zayn est en train de somnoler, et Jade lui dessine sur le bras. Louis n'est pas là, il ne vient pas le soir en général, seulement pour récupérer des scripts ou pour s'entretenir avec les autres élèves.  
  
Tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'un élève dit à haute voix « Mais où est Louis ? Il a dit qu'il venait répéter avec nous, et il n'est jamais arrivé. »  
  
Un autre dit « Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. »  
  
Et « Je connais son coloc, il a dit que Louis était déjà parti quand il s'est réveillé ce matin »  
  
Zayn sent le stress monter en lui. Il n'a pas vu Louis depuis presque deux jours. Il avait fait un plutôt bon boulot pour l'éviter mais si Louis se mettait à éviter les cours ça de sonnait pas bon du tout.  
  
Louis ne loupait jamais un seul cours. Et surtout pas une occasion de montrer à ses collègues la façon dont il jouait si bien.  
  
 **\- Arrête de bouger, tu me fais dépasser.** Dit Jade en plantant la bille de son stylo dans la peau du métis.  
 **\- Aïe ! Tu sais où est Louis ?**  
 **\- J'sais pas. Jesy l'a vu dimanche je crois, mais il sortait. Puis apparemment il est parti avant Liam ce matin ce qui est franchement impossible vu comment il est pète couilles quand on veut le sortir du lit. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ?**  
 **\- Non !!** Zayn s'écrie. **Non,** répète-t-il quand plusieurs têtes se tournent vers lui. **Moi je l'aime bien. C'est juste lui qui ne m'aime pas.**  
 **\- Aww, mon pauvre bébé. Mal aimé. Je vais te dessiner un c½ur.**  
  
Elle le rate, et décide donc de faire un carré. Avec tous ces gribouillages en vrac, Zayn ressemble plus à Harry qu'un motard punk et hardcore. Mais il ne lui dit rien.  
  
 **\- Et puis, Jesy m'a tout raconté. Elle vous a entendu l'autre jour.**  
  
Zayn se sent pâlir.  
  
 **\- Elle peut pas fermer sa gueule celle-là aussi ?**  
 **\- Toi non plus apparemment.** Caquette la jeune fille.  
 **\- S'il te plait, ne le dis à personne ? J'ai pas envie de me sentir plus mal que je ne le suis déjà...**  
  
Jade le regarda, surement prête à lui dire « Non débrouille toi » ou « Je m'en fous » mais elle savait être une très bonne amie quand il le fallait. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule et lui dit solennellement  
  
 **\- Je ne le répèterais pas. C'est promis. Mais un conseil si ça s'est mal passé, parle lui.**  
 **\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi !** lui répond Zayn. Mais il la remercie tout de même pour son conseil.  
  
-x-  
  
Le problème c'est que Zayn réfléchit trop. Et quand il réfléchit trop, son cerveau a tendance à surchauffer puis il explose. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que Zayn fait les choses sans réfléchir.  
  
C'est donc sans réfléchir, bien sûr, qu'il toque contre la porte qui mène vers la chambre partagée de Liam et Louis. Il sait que Liam restera encore une heure dans la salle de sport, et que Niall ne viendra pas l'embêter tant que Liam n'a pas fini de le divertir avec ses pectoraux. Il ne sait pas réellement si Louis est là mais en rentrant il a entendu Andy mentionner son prénom.  
  
 **\- Une minute.** Parvient la voix bien distincte de Louis. La porte s'ouvre et tout le discours que Zayn s'était préparé s'envole dès qu'il pose son regard dans celui fatigué mais toujours aussi bleu perçant de Louis.  
 **\- Ah, t'a subitement ressuscité ?**  
  
Zayn s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique sarcastique mais ses mots se perdent encore une fois quand Louis croise ses bras. Il plaque ses mains autour du visage de Louis et colle leurs deux bouches. Ils sont sur le palier d'une porte, n'importe qui peut passer et les voir mais Zayn est bien trop occupé à sentir Louis contre lui encore une fois.  
  
Louis tire Zayn vers la chambre, et a à peine le temps de la fermer à clef que Zayn le poussé déjà contre le bois dur et l'embrasse à nouveau. Bizarrement, Louis se laisse faire, il laisse même Zayn laisser quelques traces dans son cou, et lécher le fond de sa gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pousse Zayn vers le lit, et se frotte désespérément contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il bande pleinement.  
  
C'était comme un accord silencieux. Louis déboutonna le pantalon du métis, et le poussa jusque vers ses chevilles. Heureusement que le chevet de nuit était à portée de bras, ça éviterait à Louis de se déplacer pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait. Il prit rapidement sa bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif, et prépara Zayn tout aussi rapidement.  
  
Zayn se mit sur ses quatre pattes, portant encore quasiment tous ses vêtements, tandis que Louis se positionnait derrière lui, vêtu dans un état similaire. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps et devraient être extra silencieux, mais Zayn ne retenu pas son cri rauque quand Louis entra en lui. Il donnait de rapides coups de hanches, tenant Zayn par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'écraser contre le matelas. Zayn serrait un coussin entre ses dents poussé par la force des coups saccadés qu'il recevait.  
  
Il était venu pour discuter, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. C'était pas plus mal après tout. Louis chuchotait dans son oreille, lui disait de se taire, et d'être le plus silencieux possible. Puis il donnait une tape sur les fesses nue du métis avant de tirer plus fort sur ses mèches. Malgré tous ses efforts, Zayn peinait à contenir ses gémissements. Il éjacula, en reniflant dans l'oreiller, se sentant soulagé et encore déçu à la fois. Louis allait peut être le virer de la chambre et fuir encore pendant deux jours.  
  
Une fois que Louis eut terminé à son tour, il essuya les traces de leurs méfaits avec une lingette et aida Zayn à se rhabiller.  
  
 **\- Tu vas me jeter hors de la chambre ?** Murmure Zayn, toujours haletant, descendant tout doucement de son état second.  
 **\- Je devrais...mais je t'ai un peu abandonné la dernière fois donc il faut que j'me rattrape. Viens par là.**  
  
Zayn se laissa presque faire mais il poussa Louis à bout de bras, et s'assit contre le mur.  
  
 **\- Non, attends, il faut d'abord qu'on établisse quelques points ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**  
 **\- On baise**. Répond Louis en haussant les épaules. Zayn se retint de lui dire qu'il avait envie de _plus_ que ça.  
 **\- Et quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu me saute en secret et quand on se croise dans les couloirs on ne se calcule pas ?**  
 **\- J'suis pas contre...écoute je sais que tu ne veux pas trop t'exposer, donc c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.**  
 **\- Mouais.**  
  
Zayn n'était pas convaincu. Il était venu chercher des réponses, pas pour se faire mélanger l'esprit encore une fois.  
  
 **\- Et on peut savoir ou t'étais dimanche ?**  
 **\- Le rôti du dimanche, chez ma mère. Tu sais, tous les deux dimanches je vais chez elle ?**  
  
Zayn ne le savait pas mais il hocha la tête. Un mot ou un petit texto aurait été le bienvenu mais c'était trop demander à Louis apparemment. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le numéro de Louis.  
  
 **\- On recommencera ?**  
 **\- Tant que c'est du cul sans sentiments ça me va,** répond Louis en se recoiffant.  
  
Zayn n'aimait pas trop cette phrase. Surtout que les sentiments l'avaient déjà envahi. Il serra la main de Louis et se leva. Liam serait bientôt de retour et ce serait très gênant s'il trouvait Zayn dans sa chambre.  
  
 **\- Ah et encore une chose, ne me laisse pas de traces la prochaine fois. J'ai eu du mal à expliquer à ma mère la dernière fois.**  
  
Zayn ressorti de la chambre plus confus qu'à son arrivé. Il fermait tout juste la porte quand Liam débarqua, une serviette pendouillant autour de son cou. Il était évident aux yeux de n'importe qui que Zayn sortait peine de la pièce.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Zayn ?**  
 **\- Rien monsieur. Je teste juste la résistance de la poignée.**  
  
Liam leva un sourcil puis regarda Zayn d'une manière suspicieuse. Il savait que Zayn n'aimait pas Louis, et encore moins roder autour de sa chambre.  
  
 **\- Bon, euh...c'est bon elle est solide ?**  
 **\- De quoi ?** Répond Zayn, Liam lui fait peur, très honnêtement. Même si Zayn fait un quart de tête de plus que lui, Liam est deux fois plus épais, et ses sourcils broussailleux lui donnent un air presque méchant (alors que bon, il est doux comme une purée mousseline à l'intérieur)  
  
 **\- La porte ?**  
 **\- Ah oui, elle est solide toute rigide c'est de la bonne qualité.** Zayn donne une tape dans la porte en souriant. Il passe pour un idiot, mais tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter de se faire attraper dans ses mensonges.  
La porte s'ouvre, et Louis apparait, ayant l'air fraichement dévergondé. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien terminer une séance de cardio, mais n'importe qui, connaissant Louis, savait que ce dernier ne touchait jamais à tout ce qui relatait du sport (sauf celui de chambre bien entendu).  
  
\- **Un problème**? Dit-il, en regardant hâtivement entre Liam et Zayn.  
\- **Non**. Répond Liam lentement. Il fait signe à Louis de se décaler vers le coté et pousse la porte grande ouverte. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Rien...je t'attendais justement. Il faut que je te parle de ma s½ur.**  
 **\- Ta s½ur hein...et c'est elle peut être qui t'a donné cet énorme suçon dans le cou ?**  
  
Zayn n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il a même envie de dire fièrement « Oui c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça »  
  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?** lui dit soudainement Liam.  
  
Zayn s'empresse de s'excuser en espagnol, puis prend la fuite.  
  
Il ne croise plus Liam pendant le reste de la semaine. Enfin, fait un plutôt bon boulot pour l'éviter. En revanche, il succombe au charme de Louis quatre fois. Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arrêter.  
  
-x-  
  
Tout le monde est stressé. Les examens du mois de décembre approchent, et le dortoir est à la fois silencieux et rempli de tension. Léa a même mis le son de ses jeux vidéo en sourdine.  
  
Liam est enfermé dans la chambre, entouré de ses bouquins. Sa façon à lui, d'évacuer le stress est de faire une dizaine de pompes à chaque fois qu'il assimile un paragraphe de sa leçon ce qui ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, mais il était beaucoup plus énervé que d'habitude.  
  
Harry se goinfrait de chocolats, le nez plongé dans ses leçons. Il disait que ça augmentait sa capacité à emmagasiner les choses. Les filles révisaient en groupe, assises dans un coin de la salle commune. Niall s'était formé un petit nid à l'aide de plusieurs poufs, et dormait tout le long de la semaine. Andy jouait aux cartes avec Aiden, et il ne restait plus que Louis et Zayn.  
  
Ces deux derniers passaient la moitié du temps de révision à se frotter l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures. Plus Zayn se donnait, plus il tombait. Zayn donnait, et donnait encore, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de recevoir beaucoup en échange.  
Ils se font presque attraper une deuxième fois quand Harry entre sans prévenir dans la chambre de Louis pour lui emprunter sa calculatrice. Zayn eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le lit de Liam, espérant que son état ne soit pas trop évident. Harry regarda Zayn de haut en bas d'un air faussement intéressé, puis haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son ami.  
Il sortit en fermant la porte, et Zayn prit un moment pour respirer. Louis quant à lui, tirait sur ses vêtements pour effacer les plis. Ses joues avaient pris une violente teinte rouge, comme si il avait honte de s'être presque fait attraper.  
  
 **\- Je suppose qu'on va s'arrêter là ?** Dit Zayn en arrangeant sa coiffure. Il avait ses maths à réviser, et Louis était vraiment très facile à distraire.  
  
 **\- Ouais.** Répondit Louis sans le regarder. Il ouvrit ses livres à nouveau et les posa sur ses genoux. Zayn aurait au moins eu envie d'un dernier bisou avant de partir, mais il suppose que ce serait trop demander.  
  
-x-  
  
Pendant toute la semaine des examens, Louis n'adresse pas la parole à Zayn. Il ne le regarde même pas quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs, et ne répond pas aux sms. Zayn aimerait croire que c'est le stress qui pèse sur lui, Niall aussi a baissé son excitation de trois crans. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux pires choses.  
  
Il est dans la librairie, en train de replacer les cahiers de textes qu'il a empruntés lorsqu'il se fait plaquer contre une étagère.  
  
 **\- Mais.. ?** Dit-il en lâchant ses livres.  
 **\- Shh...** Lui fait une voix très familière.  
 **\- Lou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
  
Zayn avait envie de se mettre en colère, mais celle-ci s'était dissipée à l'instant même où Louis se mettait à genoux, ses mains s'empressant de défaire le bouton de son jean. Zayn regarda hâtivement de gauche à droite, mais heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts. Il espérait que l'endroit était dépourvu de caméras.  
Louis prit directement son membre mou en bouche, plaquant fermement ses hanches contre le bois de l'étagère. Zayn ne mit pas longtemps à durcir, son corps était toujours autant réactif au toucher du châtain. Il attrapa Louis par les cheveux, forçant sa verge au fond de sa gorge. Louis le suçait avidement, presque désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. Il se retira lentement, léchant autour de la longueur. Zayn l'observait en gémissant silencieusement. Il failli lâcher un cri lorsque Louis enveloppa ses lèvres autour de son membre à nouveau. Louis empoigna ses fesses, plantant ses doigts dans sa peau. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Zayn ne puisse plus se retenir.  
  
 **\- Louis,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il tira Louis en arrière par les cheveux, et éjacula presque sur le coup, couvrant le bas de son visage de sa semence.  
  
Louis retomba en arrière et s'empressa de défaire la braguette de son jean. Il fourre une main dans son boxer, mit quelques secondes à peine avant de jouir dans son sous vêtement. Zayn le regardait faire, toujours appuyé contre l'étagère. Il rattrapait lentement son souffle tandis que Louis se rhabillait en silence.  
  
 **\- Lou...** commença Zayn. Mais Louis se précipita sur ses deux jambes, et poussa Zayn contre le meuble à nouveau. Il s'enfuit en toute hâte, ne lançant pas un regard derrière lui. Zayn ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté planté là, mais il se rappelait s'être fait jeter par la réceptionniste au moment de la fermeture.  
  
-x-  
  
 **\- Yo !**  
  
La voix de Niall arrivait toujours avant lui. Zayn eut le temps de décoller du pouf avant que le blond ne se jette sur lui. Niall était torse nu, ne portant qu'un short de basket ball et de longues chaussettes. Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés en l'air étaient écrasés par une casquette tellement grande qu'elle pourrait donner de l'ombre à deux personnes. Zayn le regarda en serrant son gilet autour de lui. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas froid ? Des deuxièmes années s'étaient crus malins de jouer avec les tuyaux au sous-sol. Résultat, la chaudière avait sauté, et décidé de ne plus leur pomper de chaleur.  
Heureusement que l'eau se chauffait autrement.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Niall ?**  
 **\- T'a l'air tout confortable là-dedans. Tu partages ?**  
 **\- Ou sont tes vêtements ?** demanda Zayn en se plaquant contre le mur. N'importe quoi pour qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de cet ouragan Irlandais. Niall ne lui répondit pas, mais se jeta sur lui. Il parvient à se faufiler entre les bras fermés du métis, et enroule ses bras froids autour de la taille de Zayn.  
Zayn a perdu tout espoir de se détacher de lui à ce jour. Il est dans un coin de la pièce commune, coincé entre le mur et Niall qui s'est engouffré dans son gilet.  
  
 **\- Je crois que j'ai raté mes exams.** Lui chuchote le blond.  
 **\- Moi non plus, répond Zayn.** Il est dans une position tellement inconfortable qu'il ne serait pas étonné si son squelette se figeait éternellement.  
  
 **\- J'ai perdu ma virginité hier soir.**  
 **\- Pardon ?**  
 **\- Hier Barbara m'a laissé entrer dans sa boite à faire des bébés.**  
  
Zayn soupire. Il regarde autour de lui de peur de se faire juger par ses camarades mais ils sont trop occupés à s'empiler pour se réchauffer.  
  
 **\- Et t'étais puceau ?**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu parles Zayn ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Il n'y a que l'unique vache de Mullingar qui ne m'est pas passé dessus. Quoique.....**  
  
Zayn ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement.  
  
 **\- C'est bientôt les vacances** , dit-il pour changer de sujet. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'imaginer Niall et sa dulcinée en plein acte tandis que lui-même était en train de plancher sur son examen de mathématiques au même moment.  
 **\- Hmm. Et bientôt l'anniversaire de Lou. J'espère qu'on pourra le fêter cette année.**  
  
Zayn hocha la tête. Il était trop bizarre pour lui de tenir une conversation aussi _normale_ avec Niall qui était pourtant tout sauf un être humain _normal._ Attendez, quoi ?  
  
 **\- Lou ? Genre Louis ? C'est son anniversaire ?**  
 **\- Le 24 décembre. Dans une semaine. L'année dernière on était tous bloqués ici à cause de la tempête de neige. Donc rien. Là on a pas eu de neige encore. Donc peut être qu'on a une chance ?**  
 **\- Niall, pourquoi on parle de météo ?**  
  
Zayn commençait à avoir chaud.  
  
 **\- Je sais pas. Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de neige ? T'es un peu bizarre mais je t'aime beaucoup Zayn. Tu sais, hier j'ai vu les seins de Barbara.**  
 **\- Oui.** Grogna le métis. **Ça tu me l'as dit.**  
 **\- Je voulais lui demander de sortir avec moi, mais elle m'a embrassé à la place. Tu penses qu'elle dira oui ?**  
  
Zayn jeta un coup d'½il autour de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur celui de la jeune brune qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux.  
  
 **\- Oui. Mignon comme tu es.**  
 **\- Ooooh tu me trouves mignon ? Est-ce que je devrais comprendre quelque chose ?**  
  
Zayn n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Pour une première, si il disait oui, Niall n'allait plus le lâcher d'une semelle (déjà qu'il ne le lâchait pas beaucoup, il serait capable de suivre Zayn sous sa douche ou dans les toilettes.). Mais s'il disait non...il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait lui arriver. Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question. Niall continua à discuter dans ses oreilles. Il lui parlait de ses cours, ses cheveux, d'Harry ou encore du fait que son frère était devenu papa. Zayn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire encore une fois. Au final, Niall n'était pas si mal.  
  
Après presque une semaine (non, plus d'un mois) à avoir été confus par Louis, Zayn avait bien besoin de normalité dans sa vie. C'est dans ces moments-là que Zayn se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. S'il aurait dû être honnête avec lui-même dès le départ. Il aurait au moins quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un qui lui dirait s'il allait dans le droit chemin ou non.  
  
 **\- Tu sais Niall, j'aime bien quand je discute avec toi.**  
  
Une discussion entre Zayn et Niall se résumait à, l'un qui parle jusqu'à en faire tomber ses cordes vocales et l'autre qui fait semblant d'écouter.  
  
 **\- Et genre après, Théo il m'a léché les doigts. Mais il tellement mignon. On dirait un petit rosbif tout potelé et dodu et...**  
 **\- A la soupe les mioches !** Cria soudainement Andy en tapant dans ses mains.  
  
Niall sauta hors des bras de Zayn, le faisant tomber vers l'avant. Il ne l'a même pas aidé à se relever. Ni ne s'est excusé. Zayn grogne en attachant les boutons de son gilet à présent agrandi. Il a changé d'avis, il n'aime toujours pas Niall Horan.  
Il s'assoit entre Harry et Liam, parce que c'est la seule place qui reste, et aussi, parce qu'au moins, aucun d'eux n'essaiera de le faire parler. Manger est une activité divine. On peut discuter après la graille.  
  
Il voit Louis du coin de l'½il, qui sert les bols de soupe et les fait passer le long de la table. Il faisait tellement froid, que leur étage entier était devenu presque solidaire. Ils s'aidaient tous dans les petites tâches, ou formaient des nids géants avec toutes les couvertures qu'ils pouvaient trouver.  
  
 **\- Zayn ?** Lui dit Liam. Zayn se retourna vers lui, et prit son bol en souriant. Il croisa un instant le regard de Louis, celui-ci étira ses lèvres en un pale sourire avant de lancer un regard méchant vers Niall qui lui demandait déjà un deuxième bol.  
  
-x-  
  
Le sous-sol.  
  
Cette pièce se situait de l'autre côté du campus, dans une cabane abandonnée près d'un fleuve. Personne n'y allait, du moins pas souvent sauf si c'était pour y fumer quelques joints, ou faire quelques orgies quand il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits assez discrets.  
  
Zayn était accoudé contre la fenêtre, cigarette pendante entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il écoutait ses s½urs se chamailler à l'autre bout du combiné. Il ne les avait pas vues depuis qu'il était parti, et dans quelques jours, il serait de retour chez lui pour Noël.  
  
 **\- Ok, assez ! Assez !** Cria la voix lointaine de Donya, sa grande s½ur. Zayn ricane, quand les deux petites se mettent à hurler le prénom de leur mère, comme si elles venaient de découvrir un cadavre.  
 **\- Vous avez bientôt fini ?** Dit Zayn d'un air amusé  
 **\- Elles sont insupportables depuis qu'elles ont appris que tu rentrais bientôt. Tu veux pas genre rester là ou t'es pour toujours comme ça on aura la paix ?**  
 **\- Calme ta joie de me revoir toi aussi Don, moi au moins je leur manque.**  
 **\- Na na na, ferme là !**  
  
Ils discutent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant que Zayn ne se trouve contraint de raccrocher. Ses s½urs lui manquent, et sa mère aussi. Il aimerait faire comme Louis, et pouvoir y retourner tous les deux week end. Il aimerait pouvoir aller chez lui, et rencontrer sa mère, ses s½urs. Il aimerait ne plus devoir à se cacher avec lui.  
  
 **\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé** !! Crie Louis en ouvrant la porte de façon dramatique. Il déroule l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Zayn le regarde, bouche bée, tandis qu'il sort un deuxième rouleau de capotes.  
  
 **\- Euh....**  
 **\- Elles étaient en promo ! Alors j'en ai pris plein !!**  
 **\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ?**  
  
Louis le regarde tout en déroulant son écharpe. Il avait l'air si câlin avec ses trois couches de vêtements. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais là ou Zayn était frileux, Louis était un iceberg. Il faisait toujours tout dans le _trop_. Toujours dans le dramatisme.  
  
 **\- Non.** Il déboutonna sa veste et la jeta sur le sol. **Tu m'as manqué Zayn, c'est tout.**  
 **\- Ah...oui ? Non parce que dernièrement j'ai l'impression de te manquer que quand t'a des envies.**  
  
Louis le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le vieux matelas qui avait surement vu des jours meilleurs.  
  
 **\- J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de te voir de temps en temps ? D'avoir envie de toi ?**  
  
Il passa ses mains froides sur le torse de Zayn, commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  
  
 **\- Je ne sais pas Louis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait, ni ce qu'on fait. Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?**  
  
Une fois la chemise ouverte, Louis passa ses mains sur la ceinture qui tenait fermement le jean de Zayn en place.  
  
 **\- Est-ce qu'on est juste des partenaires ? Ou, est ce qu'on a un lien même ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu te sers de moi...**  
  
 **\- Hmm,** répliqua Louis en passant son souffle sur le membre encore dissimulé de Zayn. Il crocheta ses mains autour de l'élastique de son boxer  
  
 **\- Tu sais combien je lutte pour...pour me faire une place ici et...**  
  
Zayn s'arrêta un moment lorsque Louis le prit en bouche. Ça ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, la facilité avec laquelle il opérait. Comme s'il n'avait fait que ça de sa vie entière.  
  
 **\- Et je ne cherchais pas spécialement de relation mais...tu m'es tombé dessus, et...**  
  
Il baissa le regard, et croisa les yeux bleu pétillants de Louis qui remontait justement sur sa longueur. Il lâcha Zayn avec un bruit de succion obscène et remplaça ses lèvres par sa main.  
  
 **\- Et depuis je suis perdu. Je...**  
  
Louis ne parlait toujours pas tandis qu'il ouvrait légèrement les jambes de Zayn.  
  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe après ? On en reste là ? Est-ce qu'on peut même dire qu'on sort ensemble ?**  
 **\- J'avais pourtant été clair.** Dit soudainement Louis, en couvrant ses doigts de lubrifiant. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à compliquer les choses.**  
 **\- Mais justement _c'est_ compliqué.**  
 **\- Vraiment ?** Louis insère un doigt en lui.  
 **\- O- _oui_.** Murmure Zayn, quand Louis se met à pomper ses doigts. **Non...je sais pl.. _Aaah_.**  
 **\- Pour l'instant, t'aime ça. On arrêtera quand on devra arrêter.** Dit Louis en déchirant le paquet du préservatif.  
 **\- C'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais c'est que je veux....**  
  
Louis entra en lui sans prévenir. Zayn eu le souffle coupé court.  
  
 **\- Quoi Zayn ? Tu veux quoi ?**  
 **\- Je veux plu-**  
  
Louis le coupa en scellant leurs lèvres. Il battait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, tout en avalant les dernières paroles de Zayn. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Zayn en avait déjà trop dit. C'était plus lent que d'habitude. Plus sensuel, moins précipité. Loin était la frustration, ou juste la recherche d'orgasme.  
  
Louis voulait actuellement donner du plaisir à Zayn cette fois ci, et pas rechercher uniquement le sien. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il allait et venait en lui. Il le fixait encore quand il enroula une main autour de sa verge négligée.  
Il ferma les yeux quand Zayn se mit à grogner un faible « _Louis_ » avant de déverser sa semence chaude dans son poignet. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder Zayn alors que ce dernier lui donnait ce _regard là_.  
  
D'habitude, il se serait habillé en vitesse, puis aurait laissé Zayn tel quel qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais cette fois ci, Louis avait envie de rester. Il essuya le ventre de Zayn avec un mouchoir, et l'aida à se rhabiller.  
  
Zayn ne semblait pas avoir repris ses esprits, mais il sourit chaleureusement à Louis quand celui-ci essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formés dans le coin de ses yeux. Zayn avait toujours tendance à pleurer ou presque lorsqu'il atteignait vraiment son orgasme. Jusqu'à maintenant, Louis avait réussi à l'emmener au bord des larmes deux fois. Parmi toutes les fois où il aurait pu faire jouir le métis.  
  
Il embrassa Zayn sur le front, mais lui tourna le dos quand il fut question de s'endormir.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry était vraiment une personne formidable.  
  
Non seulement faisait-il le ménage, il lavait aussi ses vêtements et lui faisait à manger. Zayn adorait rentrer dans la chambre propre, qui sentait la lavande et l'orange. Il se jetait face première dans ses draps et prenait une grande bouffée d'adoucissant.  
  
La maison lui manquait, et Harry ne manquait jamais de faire tout ce qui était son possible pour qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible.  
  
Mais là tout de suite, Harry était un vrai connard.  
  
 **\- Non, dégage**. Hurla Zayn quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit Harry en train de réviser ses pas de danse. Il portait un leggins violet qui ne cachait pas du tout la forme de sa bite (non pas que Zayn ait pu s'empêcher de faire voyager ses yeux vers cet endroit-là) et un t shirt blanc dont les manches avaient été déchirées pour lui servir de bandeau autour des cheveux.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de toi en train d'écarter tes fesses sous mes yeux Harold ?**  
Harry l'ignora, et continua ses enchainements.  
 **\- Tu veux pas aller dans la salle avec les urbains ? J'suis sûr que Liam adorerait t'apprendre à faire du waving et tout. Tu sais faire la vague ?**  
Harry se pencha en avant, pliant son corps en deux. Il était tellement flexible qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de plier ses genoux. Zayn se racla la gorge bruyamment.  
 **\- T'a de jolies fesses Harry.**  
  
Harry s'arrêta un court instant, puis se retourna d'une façon élégante, en levant sa jambe en l'air. Il s'approcha de Zayn d'un air qui faisait presque peur. Zayn regratta instantanément.  
  
 **\- Non mais je rigolais. Je regardais pas tes fesses. C'est juste que je voudrais dormir et je n'ai pas envie de recevoir tes orteils dans mes narines.**  
  
Il fut plaqué contre le mur, entre Harry et sa jambe qui était étirée en un parfait écart encore une fois.  
  
 **\- Harry je t'aime beaucoup, mais s'il te plait descend ta jambe.**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas des gens à voir ? Comme Louis par exemple ?**  
 **\- Hein quoi ?** Zayn se mit à paniquer. Qui avait balancé ?  
 **\- Il me semble que tu devais lui faire sa fiche de musique pour son rôle dans la pièce.**  
 **\- Ah...oui. Euh...j'y cours.**  
  
En vérité, c'est Niall qui devait la faire, mais il avait dû trouver une raison de visiter Louis sans que les autres ne trouvent ça suspect. Niall lui avait donné son paquet de feuilles sans broncher. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Zayn comme sil il savait quelque chose que la terre entière ne savait pas.  
  
Louis n'était pas dans sa chambre quand Zayn frappa à la porte, mais Liam y était. Il haussa les sourcils, surement aussi surpris que Zayn par cette infameuse visite.  
  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- Est-ce que...est ce que Louis est là ?**  
 **\- Non mais...** Il s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha soudainement sur son visage. **Tu voulais le voir ?**  
 **\- Oui c'est pour lui donner ça.** Zayn lui tendit le dossier.  
 **\- D'accord...** répliqua Liam en lisant brièvement le titre du document. **C'est cool que vous ayez trouvé un terrain d'entente. Vous vous entendez bien maintenant. J'ai remarqué.**  
 **\- Euh oui, cool.**  
  
Liam inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se rétracta au dernier moment.  
  
 **\- Bon bah...je vais y aller.**  
 **\- Ouais. C'est ça. A plus !** Il claqua doucement la porte.  
  
Liam lui faisait définitivement peur.  
  
\--  
  
Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Zayn était au magasin, travaillant sa dernière journée de l'année. C'est justement quand il se cherchait de nouvelles chansons à télécharger qu'il entendit la nouvelle.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de fêter son anniv à celui-là ?**  
Silence.  
  
 **\- Mais pourquoi chez moi ?....C'est pas faux. Tu me suceras la bite pour ça. Ha ha ha, très drôle _Harold_. Fête surprise donc ? Je mets qui dans la confidence ?**  
  
Nick revint quelques secondes plus tard en empochant son téléphone. Zayn fit semblant d'être soudainement absorbé par les vieux disques qui étaient empilés sur le comptoir.  
  
 **\- Bébé, je sais que tu m'écoutais. Pas la peine de faire semblant.**  
 **\- C'est pour qui ?** Soupira Zayn.  
 **\- C'est pas tes histoires ma belle. Mais comme tu es à croquer dans ce jean serré je peux au moins te donner quelques petites infos.**  
  
Depuis la soirée (et qu'il a eu vent que Zayn portait ses vêtements) Nick croit carrément qu'il est en couple avec Zayn. Il l'embrasse sur la joue ou le front, lui donne des surnoms odieux, et lui parle comme s'il était un objet fragile qu'il avait peur de casser, rien qu'en soufflant dessus.  
  
 **\- Fête surprise pour Lou. C'est un peu tôt avant son anniv, mais comme cette année il nous a pas cassé les couilles comme il le fait toujours si bien....**  
  
 _Moi il me casse les fesses_. Pensa Zayn.  
  
 **\- Le thème c'est Noël bien sûr. Mets le costume de mère Noël que j'ai acheté pour toi la dernière fois.**  
 **\- Ah c'était ça ? Je croyais que c'était un ensemble qu'une des meufs d'Harry avait laissé.**  
  
Zayn se rappelait avoir trouvé une tenue en latex provocante sur son lit. Maintenant qu'ils en parlent, il se souvient avoir vu des pompons blancs à la place de l'endroit où devaient se trouver les tétons. Il avait directement brulé puis jeté à la poubelle. Oops.  
 **\- Faut que je file ma puce je dois organiser l'évènement et tout. Je t'appelle plus tard !**  
  
Nick l'embrassa sur le front puis le quitta. Il oubliait constamment qu'il n'avait toujours pas le numéro de Zayn. C'était peut-être pour le mieux.  
  
-x-  
  
Tout le monde était au courant pour la fête sauf Louis et Niall. Niall suivait bêtement le groupe vers la grande maison des parents de Nick, et Louis suivait bêtement parce qu'il avait été promis de l'alcool gratuit et des barres de strip tease.  
Zayn suivait bêtement le groupe parce qu'Harry le tenait par le bras.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent vers la grande façade, une jeune fille en sorti, portant un bouquet de ballons dans ses mains. Les ballons s'emmêlèrent dans une branche d'arbre et soudain, la jeune se retrouva face contre terre. Niall se mit instantanément à rigoler tandis qu'Harry et Liam accouraient vers elle.  
  
Elle leur assura qu'elle allait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle avait de la terre coincée entre ses dents. La soirée commence bien.  
Louis n'était pas étonné par la surprise. Enfin si, mais il n'était pas étonné que le thème qui lui était dédié soit rose. Nick avait dit _Noël_ , pas Barbie au pays de la barba papa. Il les remercia tous, et parti camper dans la cuisine, là où se trouverait son bonheur de la soirée.  
  
Au bout de deux heures, la maison était remplie, sur-remplie même, tellement que certains étaient debout les uns sur les autres. Zayn avait trouvé le cabinet de liqueur de Nick et avait sérieusement entaillé une bonne portion des bouteilles.  
Il cherchait Louis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le commencement de la fête. Il avait envie de le sucer, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il passa par la piste, se fit attraper par quelques bras, et dansa sur des corps pendant deux ou trois minutes. Puis, armé de sa bouteille de whisky, il fit à nouveau le tour de la maison.  
  
C'est dehors qu'il le trouva, mais il n'était pas seul.  
  
Liam et Louis étaient adossés contre le mur de la maison, se partageant un joint. Zayn se cacha derrière un buisson, prêt à bondir sur eux quand il jugerait le moment bon.  
  
 **\- ....Et je ne sais pas comment vivre avec ça...** disait Louis.  
 **\- Mais tu sais qu'on ne vous en voudra pas. Tu es toi Louis.**  
 **\- C'est pas ça. Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il s'est avéré qu'il était marié, avec trois gosses, et en pleine crise de la quarantaine.**  
 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire que cette fois ci ça ne va pas marcher ?**  
 **\- Parce que je le sais Liam !! Tout ce qu'on a, c'est du physique. Je ne lui donnerais jamais plus. J'm'en fous qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi ou pas. Parce que moi j'en ai pas.**  
  
Liam restait silencieux un moment, puis il reprit.  
  
 **\- Mais Zayn...tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il pense comme ça.**  
 **\- Et bah nique sa race pour penser des choses pareilles ! Bienvenue dans la vraie vie ou rien n'est comme vous l'avez imaginé.**  
 **\- Mais hier tu m'as dit que...**  
 **\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je regrette avoir baissé ma garde. Il va croire maintenant que je l'aime bien. Bon, oui je l'aime bien un minimum mais ça s'arrête là. Il faut qu'il arrête de croire qu'un jour on pourra aller plus loin que ça. Il me sert à rien juste à vider mes couilles et...**  
  
Et Zayn avait trop entendu. Malgré le fait qu'il était bourré, il était très sobre, merci beaucoup, et n'arrivait pas à absorber tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Louis ? Son Louis avec qui il s'est imaginé heureux après leurs études ? Son Louis qui se joue de lui ? Il ne sert à rien ? Louis ne voudra jamais de lui ?  
  
 **\- Tu vas lui dire quand ?**  
 **\- Quand je me serais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à niquer. D'ailleurs j'ai vu un gars dans la foule toute à l'heure....**  
  
Zayn se leva d'une trombe et vacilla un moment. Louis et Liam se retournèrent, l'un horrifié, et l'autre surpris.  
  
 **\- T'es qu'un enculé, t'entends ?** Zayn criait par-dessus le son de la musique. **Comment ai-je pu me laisser faire par toi un genre de**...Zayn agita sa bouteille devant lui en essayant de chercher les mots.  
 **\- Connard ! Sale con va ! V-vas-y j'trou-trouve pas m-mes mots. J'vais te tuer sale bâtard !** Zayn lança la bouteille qui se fracassa à quelques centimètres de Louis qui était figé contre le mur.  
  
 **\- Z-zayn écoute moi...** Louis tendit un bras.  
 **\- Y a pas de ça. Pas de Zayn...pl-plus de zen, m-m-me touche pas !**  
  
Zayn s'enfuit vers la maison, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Louis le regardait tituber vers l'intérieur, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il aurait aimé ressentir quelque chose, que ce soit du dégout, du regret ou quelque chose. Mais il ne sentait rien.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il tomba sur Niall qui était en train de sauvagement embrasser sa nouvelle copine.  
 **\- Niall..** dit Zayn en s'agrippant à lui. Le repoussa sans le regarder et reprit sa tâche.  
 **\- Ni !!** dit Zayn à nouveau en s'accrochant sur son t shirt.  
 **\- Quoi ? Zayn y a...oh mon dieu.**  
  
Niall s'excusa auprès de Barbara, dès qu'il aperçut l'état dans lequel son ami se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, et il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer dans l'oreille du blond. Niall l'entraina vers une des chambres, après être entré sur trois couples en train de forniquer et deux orgies.  
  
 **\- Z, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**  
 **\- Il ..Il dit que je sers à rien. Je suis r-rien ni...**  
 **\- T'a bu combien de verres Zayn ?**  
 **\- Il a dit qu'il m'aimera jamais....**  
 **\- C'est Louis c'est ça ? J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un changement en vous deux mais...**  
 **\- Il me saute en cachette parce que j'veux pas q-que tu sache que j'suis ho...homo.**  
 **\- Huh...** répond simplement Niall.  
 **\- Tu sens mon c½ur battre Niall ? Bah non, parce qu'il me l'a brisé.**  
Niall le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il laissa Zayn se vider de ses dernières larmes, en regardant le plafond.  
 **\- T'en fais pas Z. Pleure un bon coup et on en reparlera demain**. Niall l'embrassa sur le front, en attendant que ses sanglots descendent.  
  
Certes Zayn avait arrêté de pleurer, mais son désarroi était bel et bien là. Il repoussa subitement Niall à bout de bras et se leva.  
  
 **\- Je vais me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à en crever.**  
 **\- Euh..Pas trop quand même ? Fais attention Zayn...** cria Niall. Mais Zayn était déjà parti.  
  
-x-  
  
Il ne sait pas comment il a fait, mais il se retrouvait à présent au bord du fleuve, descendant une deuxième bouteille de liqueur. Il était tellement ivre qu'il n'en reconnaissait plus le gout. Plus il buvait, plus sa gorge le brulait. Alors il buvait encore, dans l'espoir d'étancher sa soif. Mais ça ne marchait pas.  
  
Il avait trouvé le placard dans la cabane ou les étudiants cachaient leur alcool. Ils ne seraient surement pas contents de savoir que Zayn avait fini leur réserve, mais il avait _tellement soif._  
  
Vint le moment où il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il buvait. Ni où il était. Ni même qui il était. Il s'allongea sur le sable crasseux et regarda en l'air. Un avion passait , mais Zayn était déjà trop loin pour s'en apercevoir. Il alternait entre pleurer, puis boire. Pleurer puis boire. Pourquoi il pleurait ? Il ne savait pas, alors il buvait encore un coup. Sa tête lui cognait, ses yeux embués de larmes. Il faisait plutôt bon pour un mois de décembre, mais Zayn avait froid, affreusement froid. Comme si on âme avait été aspirée hors de lui.  
  
Il sentait son c½ur battre faiblement. Peut-être qu'un coup d'alcool le ferait pomper en vigueur à nouveau ?  
  
Il ouvrit une énième bouteille.  
  
-x-  
  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas vu Zayn ?** demanda Niall à un groupe de jeunes. Ils secouèrent tous la tête. Niall était même certain qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Il avait retrouvé Barbara mais n'avait plus la tête à faire la fête avec elle. Son meilleur ami était mal, et il en connaissait exactement la cause. Il le cherchait depuis près d'une heure quand il trouva Louis, assit dans un coin du jardin, la tête prise entre ses mains.  
  
 **\- Louis !** hurla Niall. Il était remonté contre lui, certes, mais il gérerait ce problème plus tard.  
 **\- J'ai tout foiré Ni, je sais.**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas vu Zayn ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi le reverrais-je ? Il ne voudra surement plus venir me voir.** Répond Louis en reniflant bruyamment.  
 **\- A cause de toi, il est dans un sale état. Il a disparu et je m'inquiète pour lui...**  
 **\- Non Ni, je ne l'ai pas vu. Surtout pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. J'nous ai foutu en l'air Niall, maintenant il m'en veut, et je l'ai perdu....perdu.**  
  
Louis essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche avant de lâcher un nouveau sanglot. Niall le regarda un moment puis fit demi-tour.  
  
 **\- On en reparlera demain. Mais sache que je n'ai pas fini avec toi Louis.**  
  
Louis hocha la tête avant de la dissimuler entre ses mains à nouveau.  
  
Bientôt, Niall avertit Harry qui mit Liam au courant qui donna l'ordre à Jesy et Jade de chercher à leur tour. Certains jeunes ne se souciaient de rien, continuant de fêter l'anniversaire de celui qui aurait fait tout pour revenir en arrière et s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il a dit. Ils se séparèrent, et cherchèrent encore pendant trente minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Zayn n'était plus dans la maison.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demanda Liam qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il avait commencé à chercher.  
 **\- On retourne au campus. Il y est peut-être ?**  
 **\- A pied d'ici ? C'est trois arrêts de bus Jade, et il n'y en a plus à cette heure-ci.**  
 **\- On ne sait jamais.**  
 **\- Qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ?**  
 **\- C'est moi !** dit Niall en levant la main.  
 **\- Ok,** dit Jesy. **Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**  
 **\- Rien. Qu'il allait boire jusqu'à en mourir ? Je ne l'ai pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Mais il était vraiment dans un état déplorable.**  
 **\- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Zayn était aussi bouleversé ?** demanda Jade, penchée sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
Louis entra soudainement, dans le but de s'y prendre un verre d'eau. Il se stoppa net en voyant ses amis, tous accoudés autour de la table.  
  
 **\- Peut être que vous devriez lui demander.** Lança Niall sèchement.  
 **\- Ni...non...** murmura Liam. Niall se tourna vers lui  
 **\- T'es de son côté alors ?**  
 **\- Oh mon dieu Louis, qu'est-ce que t'a fait ?** dit Jesy en voyant les traces de larmes apparentes sur les joues du châtain.  
Jade regarda Liam, puis l'expression menaçante de Niall. Elle comprit sur le champ.  
 **\- Tu..Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?**  
 **\- C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir !** Renchérit Niall en croisant les bras. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu aussi...agressif. Aussi sérieux et presque méprisant.  
  
Louis les regarda à tour de rôle, ne sachant que dire. Il étouffa un sanglot, mais parvint à garder son calme devant le regard pesant des autres.  
  
Harry semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation. Il proposa calmement qu'ils retournent au campus, dans l'espoir de peut-être y trouver Zayn. Les autres hochèrent la tête et récupérèrent leurs affaires. Louis se tenait vers l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il senti Liam poser une main sur son épaule, puis Niall souffler quand il passa à côté de lui. Il comprenait. S'il était quelqu'un autre que lui-même, il se détesterait aussi.  
  
Ils marchaient tous vers le campus, espérant que Zayn s'y trouvait. Ou au moins qu'ils trouveraient Zayn sur le chemin. Louis marchait derrière la troupe en reniflant. Harry lui avait proposé son mouchoir, mais n'avait rien dit d'autre. Même Liam qui lui avait épargné le traitement du mépris, semblait avoir changé son avis. Il marchait à côté de Barbara qui tentait de tenir Niall en place. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Zayn sur le chemin. Ni même dans l'école.  
  
Niall commençait sérieusement à paniquer.  
  
 **\- Respire...respire** ! Lui souffla sa copine en le tenant par les épaules. On va le retrouver.  
 **\- Mais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Louis n'avait pas encore une fois décidé de foutre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en l'air.**  
  
Louis sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, mais il se refit tout petit quand il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient portés sur lui. Fatigué de se faire juger, il se leva et quitta la pièce commune. Prendre l'air serait peut-être une bonne idée.  
  
-x-  
  
Il ne savait pas ou Zayn aurait pu aller. Il ne connaissait presque rien de lui. Il avait toujours voulu l'apprendre sous toutes coutures, mais il se disait que ça ferait trop doux, et que ça demanderait beaucoup trop de réflexions et de sentiments.  
Louis aimait Zayn. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu plus. Zayn était le premier à lui avoir donné envie de recommencer à nouveau. Il était juste lui-même, ne cherchait pas à se changer pour satisfaire le moindre besoin de Louis.  
Il était un peu maladroit, et bête. Toujours amical et affectueux quand la personne en avait besoin. Louis avait fui après leur première fois. Il avait menti à Zayn à propos de son départ. Il ne part jamais chez sa mère le dimanche. Elle habite aux états unis avec ses s½urs, mais seul Liam était au courant.  
  
Tous les dimanches Louis allait faire un tour parce qu'il avait trop honte d'avouer la vérité. Puis il y avait Zayn. Zayn qui avait tout abandonné rapidement pour avoir un semblant de quelque chose avec lui.  
  
Zayn ne s'est jamais forcé sur lui. Il attendait toujours que ce soit Louis qui vienne. Louis qui décide, Louis qui commande. La seule chose que Zayn ait demandé en retour, c'était d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance. Ou même un peu d'amour.  
Il marchait vers la cabane dans le but de s'y réfugier pour les trois prochains mois. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha il fut presque soulagé de voir les lumières allumées. Peut-être que Zayn y était et qu'il l'attendait ? Comme toutes les autres fois ?  
Mais il n'y avait personne dans la cabane. Juste quelques placards ouverts, et des boites éparpillées sur le sol. Louis devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Zayn ne reviendrait pas. Il n'avait même pas prit son numéro. Zayn avait le sien, mais ne lui avait jamais envoyé de texto. Le vent se leva subitement. Il était toujours plus frais prêt d'un point d'eau. Louis se leva, pour fermer les fenêtres bizarrement toutes ouvertes.  
  
Quand il s'approcha de celle qui donnait vers le lac, il sentit son c½ur monter puis descendre d'un cran. Il courut vers le corps inanimé, qui était à moitié immergé dans l'eau glaciale. De son pied il écarta les différentes bouteilles vides qui s'entassaient sur son chemin. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour additionner les points.  
Il tira Zayn hors du lac et le hissa sur le sable.  
  
 **\- Zayn ?** dit Louis en le secouant. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il lui donna de petites tapes sur le visage, mais rien n'y fit. Il souleva même son bras mais il retomba lourdement sur le côté. Louis attrapa son poignet et y posa ses doigts pour en vérifier le pouls. Rien il ne sentait rien.  
  
Zayn n'allait pas lui faire ça quand même ?  
  
Il posa son oreille contre la poitrine du métis dans l'espoir de sentir au moins un battement de c½ur.  
Mais il fut encore une fois confronté à la déception.  
  
Il sorti son téléphone en vitesse et tapa le numéro des urgences. Il eut un peu de mal à leur décrire sa position, mais ils promettent d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. Louis jette son portable sur le côté et prend Zayn par les épaules. Il serre longuement son corps froid contre son torse, peut-être pour le réchauffer...ou pour se rassurer.  
  
L'ambulance arriva au bout de vingt minutes. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait envie de hurler ou de pleurer. Les secours embarquaient Zayn dans une voiture tandis que Louis se faisait interroger par une dame. Elle lui posait des questions, mais Louis était trop traumatisé pour y répondre. Bien sûr, le bruit de la sirène attira quelques curieux, et bientôt, le campus entier était recouvert d'étudiants qui étaient contraint de rester derrière les barrières de sécurité.  
  
 **\- C'est quoi ce boucan ?** Dit Liam en regardant par la fenêtre. Il a juste le temps de voir l'ambulance tourner le coin de la rue, et Louis s'envelopper dans une couverture chaude.  
 **\- Oh...Je pense que vous devriez venir voir. Je...je crois qu'on a retrouvé Zayn.**  
  
Niall est le premier à se lever.  
  
-x-  
  
Ils sont tous passés au poste. Tous interrogés les uns après les autres. Niall est inconsolable. Il a pleuré à chaudes larmes quand il avait appris la condition de Zayn. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû le retenir. Barbara le rassurait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Liam, Harry et Jesy étaient rentrés, trop fatigués par la nuit mouvementé. Louis avait fait une soudaine crise d'asthme, et était contraint de se faire examiner. Niall quant à lui cherchait le sommeil dans les bras de sa bienaimée. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. La mère de Zayn avait été prévenue, elle arriverait le lendemain matin.  
Zayn avait fait un coma éthylique. Un assez sévère comme les médecins l'avaient précisé. Au lieu du jour habituel qu'un corps prenait pour évacuer l'alcool, Zayn serait contraint de rester dans un sommeil profond pendant un minimum de soixante-douze heures. Niall avait plissé son nez à l'entente de ces mots.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn se réveilla dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Durant ces deux jours et demi de coma, Louis n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Il a été renvoyé une fois à son logement, puis tiré de force par Liam et Harry. Il avait rencontré Mme Malik le lendemain de l'admission de son fils à l'hôpital, et l'on pourrait dire que c'était l'une des conversations des plus intrigantes.  
  
 **\- Oh...Bonjour !** Avait dit une voix douce. Louis s'était retourné, pour tomber nez à nez avec celle qu'il présumait être la mère de celui qui l'avait fait chavirer.  
 **\- B-Bonjour...** répondit Louis doucement.  
 **\- Vous êtes son ami ?**  
 **\- En quelque sorte oui...** Louis baissait la tête, lui-même ne savait pas où il devait se positionner. **On est dans la même école.**  
 **\- Oh d'accord...** avait dit la femme. Elle regarda Zayn longuement en posant sa main sur son bras inanimé. **Vous êtes bien Louis c'est ça ? Le médecin m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'avez retrouvé. Si vous n'étiez pas là à temps je...elle couvrait sa bouche avec sa main tandis qu'elle passait l'autre dans les cheveux de son fils.**  
  
Même avec des tubes et fils qui lui sortaient de partout, Zayn restait magnifique. Louis n'a jamais été insensible à son physique, mais c'était une chose qu'il se gardait à lui-même. Personne n'avait besoin de connaitre ses points les plus faibles.  
Il fut soudainement prit entre une paire de bras.  
  
 **\- Merci** , lui chuchotait Mme Malik. **Merci de l'avoir sauvé.**  
  
Louis ravalait la bile qui montait doucement. Si seulement elle savait que c'était par sa faute que Zayn se trouvait dans cette situation.  
  
Niall ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Il ne parlait pas à Liam non plus, mais au moins, il avait la décence de le regarder quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. Il avait néanmoins été contraint de quitter l'école plus tôt pour retourner en Irlande. Il ne pouvait pas décaler son voyage. La plupart des étudiants étaient dans le même cas, ils durent tous quitter le campus le 24 au soir maximum.  
  
Il ne restait plus que Louis, et Léa qui ne pouvait partir que le 25 au matin. Son vol avait été annulé au dernier moment.  
Louis lui proposait de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'une personne neutre assise à ses côtés. Il en avait déjà plus qu'assez du regard pesant de ses amis.  
  
Trisha Malik dormait dans un hôtel pas loin de l'hôpital. Elle avait déjà quitté les lieux lorsque Louis et Léa arrivèrent. Heureusement que l'établissement proposait les visites de jour comme de nuit.  
  
 **\- Tu veux un café ?** dit Louis en se levant de son siège. Léa leva les yeux de son bouquin puis réfléchit un moment. Elle n'avait pas trop communiqué avec Louis durant le premier trimestre. Louis l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre. Mais il avait peut-être trouvé une alliée en elle. Elle était bien sympathique, et ne posait pas de questions. Louis changerait peut être son opinion sur elle.  
  
 **\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.** Elle replaça une de ses boucles derrière son oreille, puis replongea dans sa lecture.  
Louis soupira et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il salua quelques infirmières d'un signe de tête mais avançait vers la machine à café sans plus grande conviction. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux petits gobelets en styromousse. Léa le remercia puis se mit à boire en silence.  
  
 **\- Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de te dire que tu faisais le bon choix, alors que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec toi ?**  
 **\- Hein ?** répondit Léa  
 **\- Parce que j'étais persuadé d'aller dans la bonne direction. Je faisais ce qui était de mieux pour nous. Mais ça a mal fini comme tu peux le constater.**  
 **\- Je suis censé comprendre quelque chose ?**  
  
Louis regarda tristement vers Zayn, puis à nouveau vers la jeune brune.  
  
 **\- Oh !** dit-elle. Elle posa son livre et prit une autre gorgée de son café. **Est-ce que tu as considéré tes options avant de prendre une décision ?**  
 **\- Je...j'avais déjà une idée claire mais...**  
 **\- Il le savait ?**  
 **\- Je pense que oui...Je pense qu'il croyait pouvoir me faire changer d'avis.**  
 **\- Et il a réussi ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais croire que oui.**  
 **\- Alors...** Elle reprit son livre et croisa ses jambes. **Fais en sorte de lui faire comprendre cette fois ci. Et s'il te plait, évite-lui un deuxième coma. Il en serait reconnaissant.**  
  
Louis lui fait une grimace, mais elle est trop concentrée sur sa lecture pour s'en rendre compte. Elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle le voulait.  
  
-x-  
  
Louis était endormi dans le fauteuil tout au fond de la pièce et Léa n'arrivait pas à dormir car sa vessie était pleinement réveillée. Elle tourna sur sa chaise pendant quelques minutes puis se résigna à se lever.  
  
Quand elle revint vers la chambre elle hésita un moment. Devrait-elle y rester ? Apres tout, Louis était là. Il saurait maîtriser la situation. Seul. Elle se décida à partir, mais entra juste dans la chambre pour y récupérer son manteau et son livre.  
Seulement, Zayn avait les yeux ouverts. Et il tirait sur les tubes de perfusion qui étaient implantés dans ses bras.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**  
 **\- Zayn !** Cria presque Léa.  
  
Zayn sursauta, puis regarda la jeune fille.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi j'ai des tubes dans les bras ? J'suis dans un hosto ? Pourquoi ?**  
  
Sa voix était enrouée, et ses lèvres gercées. Sa peau d'une couleur d'habitude si ambre et naturellement bronzée était pale et translucide. Il avait des cernes en dessous des yeux, et semblait s'être juste réveillé d'un passage à la morgue.  
  
 **\- Oh m...Oh mon dieu.**  
  
Elle se jeta sur lui. Zayn l'accueilli à bras ouverts, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé là.  
  
 **\- C'est gentil. Merci pour l'accueil mais. J'ai soif, et t'as des bras de camionneur.**  
 **\- Il faut qu'on appelle les infirmières !**  
 **\- Arrête de crier ! J'ai mal au crâne**  
 **\- On s'est fait du souci pour toi Zayn...**  
 **\- C'est très gentil.** Répète Zayn. Il se gratte la tête. Pourquoi est-il dans un hôpital encore une fois ?  
  
-x-  
  
Louis se fait violemment jeter hors de la chambre quand les docteurs arrivent. Il a à peine le temps de se réveiller, qu'il se fait éjecter, aux côtés de Léa. Elle le regarde, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
 **\- Il s'est réveillé Louis !**  
 **\- Sérieusement ? Il...Il a dit quelque chose ?**  
  
Léa savait de quoi il voulait parler mais elle secoua la tête négativement.  
  
 **\- Non, il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il était là.**  
 **\- Oh...**  
  
Louis baisse la tête. Il aurait espéré que Zayn mentionne son prénom. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il aurait vraiment aimé être le premier à traverser la pensée de Zayn.  
  
 **\- Viens par-là !** Lui chuchota Léa. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra un instant avant de le relâcher.  
 **\- Je dois y aller, j'ai un vol à attraper. Bon Noël Louis ! J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous. Oh, et, joyeux anniversaire.** Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui aurait normalement déplu à Louis, mais il la regardait simplement partir avec un sourire béat sur le visage.  
  
Trisha arrivait quinze minutes plus tard, essoufflée.  
  
Elle fut bien sur la première autorisée à voir Zayn.  
  
Et aussi la dernière.  
  
Quand elle sorti de la chambre, elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint cramoisi. Elle regardait Louis d'un ½il averti et c'est à ce moment-là que son monde s'écroula. Zayn avait certainement tout raconté à sa mère, il lui avait surement dit à quel point il détestait Louis. Comment Louis l'avait détruit, poussé à boire jusqu'à en oublier sa propre personne.  
Louis n'osait pas croiser le regard de la bonne femme. Il y avait de quoi. Il se mordillait la lèvre en attendant les reproches tomber. Mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Elle prit Louis dans ses bras, et le tira hors de la salle d'attente.  
  
 **\- On va ou ?** Chuchota Louis, en pressant le pas derrière Trisha.  
  
Elle l'invita au café du coin. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit coin tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles baladeuses.  
  
\- **Louis c'est bien ça ?** Commença-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui, c'est moi.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais...je voudrais juste te dire merci. Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui.**  
 **\- Vous n'allez pas me crier dessus ?**  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air ahurit, comme s'il venait de pousser une deuxième tête.  
  
 **\- Pourquoi donc ? Quand j'ai dit à Zayn que tu avais veillé sur lui il avait l'air surpris, mais il n'y a rien dit. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ?**  
 **\- Je...c'est de ma faute si Zayn s'est retrouvé à l'hosto à la première place**.  
 **\- Pardon ?** Répondit la femme.  
 **\- Je...j'aime votre fils, mais...j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation.**  
  
Trisha ne répondit pas. Louis ne savait même pas si elle était au courant pour la... _condition_ de Zayn. Il espérait ne pas avoir lâché trop de bombes en même temps.  
  
 **\- Avec Zayn ? Vous étiez ensemble ?**  
 **\- Non, pas vraiment...mais on vivait quelque chose et....je pense que je me suis laissé envahir par mes propres sentiments. J'ai paniqué et...j'ai dit des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui.**  
  
Elle ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Elle regardait au loin, Louis faisait de même, observant les gens passer. Il parut s'écouler une éternité avant qu'elle ne prit la parole.  
  
 **\- Et tu es sincère dans tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu penses que Zayn pourra te redonner sa confiance ?**  
  
Louis prit un moment pour réfléchir. Après les propos crus que Zayn avait eu à son égard, il ne pouvait plus trop espérer pour une interaction même civile avec lui. Trisha dut apercevoir son désarroi car elle lui prit la main et se mit à sourire.  
  
 **\- Zayn n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier tu sais. Il est très fragile. Il a déjà eu le coeur brisé plusieurs fois, et crois-moi, il nous a fait des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas réagi aussi...extrêmement. Tu dois vraiment avoir un impact sur lui pour qu'il veuille t'oublier à ce point.**  
 **\- Mais...vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Ou même inquiète pour lui ?**  
 **\- Il sort tout juste d'un coma. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on agisse différemment autour de lui. Il a besoin d'un environnement stable, et sain. Je suis mortifiée à l'intérieur de moi-même à l'idée de perdre mon propre fils. Mais il est sain et sauf. Et c'est grâce à toi Louis.**  
  
-x-  
  
Louis n'était toujours pas autorisé à voir Zayn. Et c'était peut-être mieux pour les deux. Il reparti au campus avant que sa décharge ne soit signée. Zayn rentrerait chez sa mère, et y passera une semaine en plus des deux prévues pour les vacances. Louis allait rester seul encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il ira chez Nick comme les dernières fois. Ou alors il aidera les rares à être restés dans l'école à descendre les décorations de Noël.  
  
Il n'avait pas eu vent de sa mère depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter le nid familial. Ses parents ne s'entendaient déjà pas. Louis a décidé que le moment serait génial pour leur annoncer son homosexualité. Trois mois, un divorce et deux déménagements plus tard, Louis suivait Harry dans cette grande école, financée par une bourse, et son père qui avait toujours un minimum de considération pour lui.  
  
Il n'y avait que Liam et Nick qui connaissaient son histoire.  
  
Harry ne savait pas que Louis n'avait plus le contact avec sa mère ou ses s½urs. Il savait juste que ses parents avaient divorcés. Nick était dans une situation similaire. La mère s'était barrée, pour un homme plus riche, et le père se consolait dans des pays remplis de femmes exotiques. Nick avait l'air de plutôt bien le vivre.  
-x-  
  
C'était le 25 décembre le plus bizarre de toute sa vie. Il avait reçu quelques messages de ses amis, et même Niall lui avait envoyé un petit « Joyeux Noël, mais j'ai toujours cette envie de t'étrangler »  
  
De Liam –  
 _T'es tout seul Lou ?_  
  
A Liam –  
 _Comme l'année dernière_  
  
De Liam –  
 _((((((_  
  
De Liam –  
 _Tu aurais pu venir à la maison tu sais. Tu es tjs le bienvenu chez moi._  
  
A Liam –  
 _C'est gentil, mais je pense que j'ai mérité cette punition. On se revoit dans deux semaines ?_  
  
De Liam –  
 _Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._  
  
Louis range son portable, et étonnement, range sa chambre. Il plie les vêtements qui ne sentent pas trop mauvais, et met ceux qui dégagent une odeur for désagréable, dans le panier. Il va définitivement aller chez Nick, pour lui fumer deux ou trois de ses cigares, et boire du vieux vin de sa cave.  
  
Malgré que Louis n'aime pas Nick, ce dernier a toujours été là pour lui. Leur relation est bizarre, mais tant que personne ne leur demande comment ni _pourquoi_ ils fonctionnent, tout va bien.  
  
-x-  
  
Nick est en pyjama quand Louis sonne à sa porte.  
  
 **\- J'ai appris pour Zayn. Ça craint un max.**  
 **\- J'te le fais pas dire.** Répliqua Louis en mordant dans le gâteau qui lui était réservé il y a deux jours.  
 **\- Mais genre, vous êtes amoureux pour de vrai et tout ? J'ai vraiment aucune chance ?**  
 **\- Sois honnête avec toi-même deux secondes Nick. Qui voudrait de toi ?**  
 **\- Toi, si tu savais apprécier une beauté quand tu en vois une.**  
 **\- Ta gueule toi. T'es moche.**  
 **\- Peut être.** Nick étala du glaçage sur le nez de Louis. **Mais Zayn c'est quand même du caviar pour les yeux. Je vais prendre une douche. T'a intérêt à avoir bouffé le gâteau quand je reviens, sinon c'est la poubelle qui l'engloutira.**  
 **\- Je rigolais hein quand je disais que t'étais moche. T'es pas mon style, mais t'a un visage assez structuré.**  
  
Nick lui tira la langue puis monta les escaliers tout en ôtant ses vêtements.  
  
Au final, passer Noël avec Nick Quackshaw n'était pas si mal.  
  
\--  
  
 **\- Ne me remercie pas surtout.**  
 **\- Ok.** Répondit Louis.  
 **\- Je plaisantais connard.**  
 **\- Pas moi.**  
  
Louis enfilait ses nouvelles vans. Nick avait été assez gentil pour lui en acheter une nouvelle paire. Mais Louis n'avait rien pour lui. Nick lui rassura qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter cinq fois la même voiture de sport, pour toutes les écraser et payer tous les frais de réparation.  
  
Le 29 décembre fut le jour où tout, ou presque s'arrangea.  
  
Louis partageait la grande chambre de Nick, parce que sa maison était trop spacieuse. Son téléphone sonnait, ou plutôt vibrait sur le chevet et il n'avait pas trop envie d'avoir une conversation nocturne.  
  
Il éteignit son téléphone et tourna vers l'autre sens.  
  
 **\- T'a reçu du courrier Louis !** Annonçait Nick depuis la cuisine.  
 **\- T'es allé le chercher au campus ?**  
 **\- Non, c'est Phil qui est parti récupérer quelques-unes de mes affaires, et l'accueil m'a dit de te donner ces paquets.**  
  
Louis se jeta sur le tas et ouvrit le premier paquet. Il venait de Jesy. Elle lui avait offert un livre qui s'intitulait « l'amour pour les nuls ». Nick se moqua de lui pendant trente minutes. Liam lui avait envoyé un sweatshirt , et Harry des pâtisseries que sa mère avait surement confectionné. Puis il y avait quelques cartes de v½ux, et dans le tas apparaissait un colis dont le tampon provenait de l'extérieur du pays.  
  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi il y a des franges coupées dans ma chemise ? Mon jean _Burberry_ est trouvé aux deux genoux ? Pourquoi mon pull pue le** , il le renifla, **ça pue le cornichon moisi putain.**  
  
Louis failli commenter, mais il préférait ne rien dire  
.  
 **\- Donne-moi ça.** Dit-il en arrachant le pull de ses mains.  
 **\- Hé mais...**  
 **\- Il est pourri de toute façon. J'essuierais mon derrière avec.**  
  
Louis retourna le petit paquet entre ses mains, examinant tous ses coins. Il failli baver d'excitation quand il découvrit que l'adresse de l'expéditeur provenait des états unis. Il déchira la boite tant bien que mal et en sorti son contenu.  
  
Il y avait une carte, une photo et une lettre pliée.  
  
Louis prit la photo d'abord. C'était une photo de sa famille. De ses s½urs, sa mère et...deux nouveaux enfants ? Il s'empara de la carte, c'était une simple carte de voeux qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, mais il reconnut l'écriture tordue de ses soeurs. Les larmes étaient déjà sur le point de couler.  
  
Et la lettre. _La lettre_.  
  
Louis essuya ses larmes de peur d'effacer l'encre. Sa mère lui disait qu'elle s'était bien installée, qu'elle avait un nouveau copain depuis un an et qu'il avait à présent un petit frère ??? Elle allait se marier pendant l'été et l'invitait au mariage.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot comme ça ?**  
  
Louis lui montra simplement la photo. Et Nick lui sourit grandement.  
  
 **\- Aww princesse, je t'avais dit qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas. Tu es son unique fils après tout.**  
 **\- Elle en a eu un deuxième** , sanglota Louis dans les bras de Nick. **Elle a encore eu des jumeaux.**  
 **\- Tu crois que j'aurais une chance avec Louis junior ?**  
Louis lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez.  
  
-x-  
  
Le 31 décembre fut le jour où les choses se sont vraiment arrangées.  
Louis faisait la vaisselle (Oui !!!!!) tandis que Nick alignait les feux d'artifice qu'il avait acheté la veille. Ils n'avaient pas trop le droit de déclencher plus gros que des pétards, mais quand ça concernait Nick _et_ Louis.....  
Son téléphone se mit encore à sonner. C'était toujours ce même numéro inconnu, qui l'appelait aux mêmes heures. Louis commençait à en avoir assez. Il s'essuya les mains et décrocha.  
  
 **\- Niall si c'est toi qui me joue de mauvaises farces, va te faire foutre !**  
 **\- C'est pas Ni...mais puisque c'est si gentiment dit...je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Salut.**  
 **\- Attends...** Louis failli renverser une assiette. **Zayn ?**  
 **\- Oui c'est moi...je...**  
  
Louis avait du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas pensé à Zayn depuis....treize secondes. Zayn ne quittait plus son esprit. Mais Louis parvenait à le stocker dans un coin lointain de sa tête. Si Zayn appelait c'est qu'il avait surement des choses importantes à dire. Peut-être qu'il lui annonçait qu'il changeait d'établissement et que ce ne serait plus la peine de le contacter.  
 **\- Je t'appelais pour te dire que...**  
 **\- Je t'aime...** se précipita Louis sans réfléchir.  
 **\- ...je voulais...quoi ?**  
 **\- Euh...je t'aime ?**  
 **\- T'es sérieux ? A quoi tu joues Louis ? Tu penses que c'est si facile ?**  
  
Louis ne répondit pas, préférant regarder Nick allumer, puis se bruler avec le briquet.  
  
 **\- Tu m'as brisé Lou. Complètement détruit. Mais même avec tout ça je n'arrive pas à te détester. Parce que tu avais été clair depuis le début. Mais je me suis laissé emporter et...**  
 **\- Mmh**  
 **\- ....et j'ai été égoïste. Je t'ai trop demandé. Tu avais totalement raison. Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça.**  
 **\- Attends...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**  
 **\- Que tu avais raison ? Je t'appelais pour te dire ça. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je me suis dit que j'ai été stupide. J'ai réagi de façon stupide. Tu avais raison Louis, je suis trop dramatique...je voulais que tu le sache avant que je ne revienne...**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Et puis ma mère m'a dit, ce que tu lui as dit. Fallait pas tu sais. C'est encore de ma faute. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais du mal. Désolé, Lou. Je devrais apprendre à écouter les gens à l'avenir.**  
 **\- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?** Nick se brûle cette fois ci avec l'allume bougie.  
 **\- Si...si. Mais c'est pas la peine de jouer la carte de la pitié avec moi Louis. J'ai tenté, et j'ai perdu.**  
 **\- Alors tu t'en fiches complètement ?**  
  
Zayn ne répondit pas.  
  
 **\- Tu sais à quel point tu m'as inquiété Zayn ? Je croyais que j'allais porter ta mort sur ma conscience. Je tiens énormément à toi Zayn, de grâce ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Ah et autre chose, ferme ta gueule. Rien est de ta faute, c'est juste moi qui n'a pas voulu m'impliquer un peu plus dans l'histoire.**  
 **\- Non, non Louis, c'est moi. J'étais en colère. Mais avec du recul, je me dis que tout ça était inutile.**  
 **\- Mais t'a vraiment une basse capacité d'écoute ma parole.**  
 **\- Tu m'aimes vraiment Louis ?**  
 **\- Oui. C'est si difficile de le croire ?**  
 **\- Quand c'est dit au téléphone...je ne sais pas.**  
  
Nick allume enfin son premier pétard, mais il ne l'a pas bien planté, résultat, il saute dans tous les sens avant d'aller exploser dans un arbre. Louis explose de rire malgré lui.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?**  
 **\- Non, c'est rien, c'est Nick, il a...il a failli se faire exploser le visage.**  
 **\- Nick ?** Louis pouvait voir Zayn froncer les sourcils, même si il ne le voyait pas vraiment. **Tu es avec Nick ?**  
Le Zayn de maintenant était beaucoup plus posé que celui de la rentrée. Harry semblait avoir déteint sur lui. Il était clair que Zayn venait déjà avec le pack gentillesse, mais Harry lui avait définitivement donné la patience.  
  
 **\- Je passe les vacances chez lui. Comme j'ai nulle part où aller à chaque fois.**  
 **\- Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas chez ta mère ou...**  
 **\- Ma mère habite aux états unis depuis plus d'un an. Je n'ai plus vraiment de famille alors je souscris à mes besoins comme je peux...**  
 **\- Et la meilleure des personnes que t'a trouvé c'était Nick ?** Zayn hausse le ton de sa voix, mais il n'a pas l'air si énervé que ça.  
 **\- Il a été là pour moi quand j'étais dans la galère...**  
 **\- Mais tu le déteste...**  
 **\- Ouais. Parce qu'il est chiant.**  
 **\- D'accord.**  
  
Nick plante un deuxième feu d'artifice. Il y va tellement fort, qu'il brise le bâton. Louis plaque sa main contre son visage.  
  
 **\- Je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas Louis.**  
 **\- C'est vrai. Personne ne me connait. Pas même Harry.**  
 **\- Tu m'aimes vraiment pour de vrai Lou ?**  
 **\- Oui Zayn.**  
  
Quand le troisième feu d'artifice brisa un carreau, Louis conclut qu'il était temps de ranger les dangereux matériaux.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn avait convaincu Louis de venir passer la deuxième semaine avec eux. Il se retrouvait à présent dans un train en direction de Bradford. Il ne voulait pas que Zayn prenne pitié sur lui, mais Zayn l'avait supplié.  
Et Louis avait une image très précise de Zayn sur ses genoux. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre.  
C'est Trisha qui le récupéra à la gare. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur ses deux joues.  
  
 **\- Tu manques à Zayn tu sais. Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, et de tes talents de comédien.**  
 **\- Oh mais je ne suis qu'étudiant...rien de bien professionnel.**  
 **\- Je suis sure qu'il a raison.**  
  
Louis trouvait tout de même bizarre le fait que Zayn lui pardonne aussi rapidement. Est-ce que Trisha y était pour quelque chose ?  
  
La maison des Malik n'était pas immense comme celle de Nick, mais elle avait juste la bonne taille. Elle était chaleureuse, et confortable. Et surtout, c'était comme si Louis était revenu chez lui. Les petites s½urs de Zayn lui sautèrent aux genoux. Ça lui rappelait ses propres s½urs, qui lui sautaient dessus dès qu'il était dans les parages. La plus grande le salua d'un signe de tête, et gronda ses s½urs qui se rétractèrent avec une moue sur leur visage.  
-x-  
  
Le 3 janvier était le jour où tout excédait les espérances de Louis.  
  
Zayn le regardait timidement. Il devait toujours se faire injecter quelques vitamines, pour éviter de retomber dans un second coma. Il était fatigué, mais avait l'air en bonne santé. Louis voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais un simple regard du métis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt pour supprimer la barrière physique qui se dressait entre eux.  
Louis dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Parfois il arrivait à s'endormir dès qu'il posait la tête sur le coussin, parfois il tournait et se retournait dans ses draps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop excité pour dormir. Zayn était toujours aussi prudent à côté de lui. Comme si il avait peur que Louis ne se remette à nouveau à le rejeter.  
  
C'est un jour ou les filles et leur mère décidèrent d'aller faire des courses d'hiver que Zayn prit son courage à deux mains, et toqua contre la porte de la chambre de Louis.  
  
 **\- Entrez ?**  
  
Zayn poussa doucement la porte, puis resta debout dans le couloir, en attendant que Louis fasse un mouvement.  
Louis était assis sur le lit, observant le monde extérieur. Il avait neigé durant la nuit, ce qui avait recouvert le sol d'une fine couche blanche.  
  
 **\- Lou.**  
 **\- Zayn ?**  
 **\- Je suis désolé...**  
 **\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu autant à t'excuser ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui étais en tort.**  
 **\- Non Lou, tu ne comprends pas. Je me suis un peu forcé sur toi...**  
 **\- Tu as une vision bien bizarre des choses.**  
  
Un silence s'installa entre eux.  
  
 **\- Comment tu te sens Zayn ?**  
 **\- Comme si j'ai la gueule de bois depuis une semaine et toi ?**  
 **\- Comme si je venais de briser le c½ur de celui qui me tient le plus à c½ur.**  
 **\- Ne dis pas de sottises Louis. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr. Tu peux.**  
  
Zayn glissa ses doigts sur le bras de Louis lentement. Puis il enroula doucement sa main avant de s'approcher. Bientôt, Zayn était calé contre le torse de Louis, assit entre ses jambes. Louis avait le menton posé sur le haut de la tête du métis, et ils s'écoutaient respirer, leurs mains entrelacées.  
  
 **\- C'est tout ce que je demandais.** Murmura Zayn en traçant des dessins dans la paume de Louis. **Un petit peu d'affection.**  
 **\- Désormais tu en auras beaucoup plus. Je peux Zayn ?**  
 **\- Oui, pas de soucis.**  
  
-x-  
  
Le 11 janvier au soir ils officialisaient.  
  
Niall avait giflé Louis, puis l'avait attrapé par les joues pour coller un baiser baveux sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait ensuite insulté durant quarante-cinq minutes, pour finir par pleurer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aime.  
  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis « ensemble » Zayn et Louis n'allaient pas plus loin que de se tenir la main. Ce qui était complètement insensé, considérant le fait qu'ils ont passé une claire partie de leur temps nus, sur des matelas à ressors.  
Zayn ne faisait pas encore entièrement confiance en Louis, et celui-ci comprenait. Ils avançaient pas à pas, mais ils progressaient. Le prénom de Zayn tourna dans toute l'école. Tout le monde connaissait Zayn, le premier année qui avait bu trois fois son poids en alcool. Les propriétaires de la liqueur qu'il avait volée n'étaient même pas fâchés contre lui.  
Il avait une position plutôt confortable dans l'établissement à présent.  
  
Louis était allongé entre les jambes de Zayn, qui était occupé à regarder Léa qui dégommait quelques zombies sur son écran. Elle portait un one piece rose, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Signe qu'elle commençait à se détendre auprès de ses camarades. Quand elle perdit la partie, elle ne cria pas comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais éteignit seulement l'écran en clamant qu'une heure de jeux (contrairement aux sept habituelles) était largement suffisant. Elle s'étira puis se tourna vers le canapé.  
  
 **\- Oh la la, mais embrassez-vous déjà**. Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.  
Ils ne le firent pas devant des témoins, mais ils le firent dans l'amphi. L'endroit ou Zayn avait rencontré Louis pour la première fois. Il y avait encore la trace du front de Zayn quand il s'était pris le mur. Son crâne lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser.  
  
 **\- Lou ?**  
 **\- Oui Zayn ?**  
 **\- Je peux te faire confiance ?**  
 **\- Oh, arrête ton dramatisme. Combien de fois, je t'ai dit que le métier d'acteur ne te conviendrait pas ?**  
 **\- Je sais pas. Une fois ou quinze ?**  
  
-x-  
  
Le jour de l'anniversaire de Zayn, Harry éclata d'une grosse colère.  
  
 **\- Comment se fait-il que...** il s'empara d'un coussin et le lança vers Zayn qui se cachait derrière Liam. **Que je sois le dernier mis au courant ? Je fais tout pour vous ici, vous pouvez au moins partager vos secrets**  
  
 **\- Señor, dis-lui que ce n'est pas ma faute.**  
 **\- Harry...ils avaient peur...**  
  
 **\- Peur de quoi ?** Harry leur jeta le tome 1 du BDSM. **Mon meilleur ami est plus gay qu'une boite de skittles je vous signale. Et est-ce que ça me dérangeait ?**  
  
 **\- Dis-lui,** **que j'étais pas prêt**. Chuchota Zayn  
 **\- Harry.**..continua Liam **. Pas tout le monde ne les aurait acceptés...**  
  
 **\- Mais vous racontez de la merde**. Le tome 2 vole juste au-dessus de la tête de Zayn. **A quel moment on s'occupe de qui préfère qui ou quoi ici ?**  
  
 **\- Si tu arrêtes d'essayer de nous décapiter, je lave nos habits pendant un mois !** Offre Zayn.  
  
Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un tome 3. Heureusement, Liam se le prend sur l'épaule.  
  
-x-  
  
Harry fait quand même un superbe gâteau d'anniversaire à Zayn.  
Et Niall le laisse avoir la deuxième part.  
  
Louis se presse contre lui, et enfonce un chapeau pointu sur sa tête. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Zayn qui se met à rougir d'une manière incontrôlable.  
  
 **\- Toujours aussi dramatique,** lui chuchote Louis.  
 **\- Mais au moins je chante bien.**  
 **\- Hé ! Moi aussi.**  
 **\- Mais tu es terriblement nul en maths. J'ai dut passer en rattrapage.**  
 **\- Et c'est la faute à qui ?**  
 **\- Je suppose que l'examinateur était distrait, et a oublié de mettre un 1 devant mon 6.**  
  
Louis l'embrasse cette fois ci, mais il ne manque pas d'entendre les cris et applaudissements qui retentissent autour de lui. Il lève les yeux en l'air.  



End file.
